


Hole in My Heart

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: Alexa Woods è la giovane CEO della Woods Corporate, una delle migliori aziende di software di tutti gli Stati Uniti. È convinta di avere una vita perfetta. Al lavoro grazie all’aiuto di sua sorella  Anya e della sua assistente Echo (sua migliore amica dal liceo), ha portato l’azienda al top del business. Anche in amore si ritiene molto fortunata convive con la sua fidanzata Costia che non potrebbe renderla più felice… ma sarà costretta a scontrarsi con la triste ed amara verità, quando un giorno, rientrando prima dal lavoro scoprirà Costia a letto con Echo. Il dolore le causerà un vuoto nel cuore, apparentemente incolmabile. Affogando i suoi dispiaceri nell’alcool incontrerà una sconosciuta con cui trascorrerà una folle notte di sesso… e se questo incontro cambiasse per sempre la sua vita? Aiutandola a colmare la voragine che si è creata nel suo cuore?





	1. Prologo

#  PROLOGO

 

È notte fonda e sto passeggiando senza meta per le vie di New York. Quello che mi è sempre piaciuto della mia città è la sua vitalità. A qualsiasi ora del giorno e della notte, per strada, incontri sempre moltissima gente, soprattutto qui, dove mi trovo ora: a Times Square.

Le luci ed i colori delle insegne mi hanno sempre affascinato, rendono la magia della piazza unica. Quello che più mi sorprende è che, senza nemmeno accorgertene, vieni catapultata in quella atmosfera coinvolgente e piena di vita di cui non ne puoi più fare a meno, quasi fosse una droga… purtroppo l’estasi, che in genere mi procura questo posto, non è sufficiente stanotte, credo che niente e nessuno possa lenire il dolore e lo sconforto che sto provando da più di un mese e, stranamente, mi va bene così.

Non voglio una scorciatoia per star meglio, non voglio abbandonarmi in un angolo e leccarmi le ferite come un qualsiasi animale selvatico… voglio solo camminare, respirare questa brezza leggera, segnale vivido che ormai l’inverno è alla porte, stringermi nel cappotto e, a testa bassa, continuare a passeggiare nella notte, facendomi trascinare dalle mie gambe ovunque esse mi conducano.

È quasi incredibile come provare un dolore immenso ti faccia capire quanto tu in realtà sia viva… quella sofferenza è lì, dentro di te, che imperterrita ti fa capire che stai ancora respirando e non ti rimane che accettarlo, perché non esiste al mondo una cura per lenire le pene del cuore, non funziona nessun tipo di antidolorifico, non è un mal di testa. Anche se molti dicono che il tempo è la medicina per molte cose, io non sono d’accordo. Il tempo può attenuare il dolore, ma non lo fa scomparire. Rimarrà sempre qualcosa lì, dentro di te, che ti impedirà di estirpare la sofferenza alla radice.

Ed è proprio così che mi sento, un’anima in pena con il cuore irrimediabilmente frantumato e senza possibilità di recupero. Non si tratta di essere pessimisti, non lo sono mai stata in vita mia, solo di essere realisti. Tornare a casa e trovare la tua fidanzata a letto con la tua migliore amica è una cosa che ti segna per tutta la vita. Ed è proprio quello che è successo a me, circa un mese fa. Prima ti assale la sorpresa, come se, in tutti gli anni passati insieme, tu non ti fossi mai accorta dei segnali di pericolo presenti ovunque intorno a te. Poi è la volta della rabbia, quell’ira furente, quasi omicida, da farti venir voglia di ucciderle entrambe all’istante. E per finire arriva la sofferenza, senti quei ennemila crack dentro il tuo petto che, anche se non dovrebbe, ti ricordano il fatto che sei dannatamente viva e che d’ora in avanti sentirai, solo, ed esclusivamente, quel tipo di dolore.

Così non ti rimane che fuggire via, come se fosse una soluzione, e ti ritrovi a girovagare come una vagabonda per le strade della tua città, giorno dopo giorno. Ti infili nel primo locale decente che incontri e ti ritrovi al bancone del bar a bere come una spugna, cercando di annegare i dispiaceri, mentre racconti la tua vita al barista… al quale, dei tuoi problemi, non può fregar di meno, ma a te non interessa. Egoisticamente continui a parlare anche se non sei mai stata una persona particolarmente loquace, sentendo l’influenza dell’alcool che hai ingerito guidarti nel dire futili sciocchezze.

Poi succede, i tuoi sproloqui catalizzano l’attenzione di una sconosciuta, non lo avevi previsto e sinceramente non lo volevi neanche…  però accade e senza accorgertene si siede al tuo fianco. Inizialmente non la degni di uno sguardo, continuando a giocherellare con il tuo drink, ma quando lei ti rivolge la parola sei costretta ad alzare lo sguardo e, proprio in quel momento, ti perdi completamente nei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri. Ti ammutolisci all’istante perdendo tutta la tua loquacità, rimanendo lì, ferma, come uno stoccafisso, a fissare quella bellissima donna che ha osato richiamare il tuo sguardo. Non sei lucida e come diavolo potresti, hai bevuto talmente tanti shottini che fatichi a ricordare quanti. Ciononostante eviti di dire qualsiasi cosa, la guardi e basta. Il pensiero di inadeguatezza torna a palesarsi nel tuo io interiore. E solo un concetto ti frulla nella mente: O _k, sono consapevole di aver bevuto troppo, tutto questo non è reale… o forse sì._

Solo dopo un tempo indeterminato senti la sua voce roca e sensuale e, involontariamente, i tuoi occhi scivolano sulla sua bocca, mentre uno strano calore ti coglie alla sprovvista.

“Non ti chiederò perché sei qui, quali sono i tuoi drammi e le tue pene… forse perché potrei aver origliato la tua storia o forse perché, a dirla tutta, non mi interessa… ma…”, lascia la frase in sospeso avvicinandosi ulteriormente al mio viso.

Inspiegabilmente, mi ritrovo a sbiascicare qualcosa senza riuscire a connettere il cervello completamente in affanno.

“Ma?”.

“Ma… sono fermamente convinta che tu sia la donna più bella sulla quale io abbia mai posato gli occhi. Sono sicura che te l’abbiano già detto e mi scuso per questo banale cliché, ma l’originalità non è mai stata il mio forte… e comunque… non potevo finire la serata senza prima averti chiesto una cosa, non me lo sarei mai perdonata…”, il suo tono sexy e sfrontato mi scatena brividi in tutto il corpo.

Non conosco questa donna e probabilmente se fossi più lucida l’avrei già liquidata in un secondo, non sono una che si fa abbordare così, dalla prima che capita, ma la sua audacia mi intriga, non parliamo poi della sua bellezza… letteralmente da togliere il fiato. Forse è proprio la mia sofferenza a pensarla così, coadiuvata da tutto l’alcool che ho ingerito, ma sinceramente non mi interessa, voglio assecondare questa pazzia.

“E sentiamo… che cosa muori dalla voglia di chiedermi?”, le chiedo sfoderando tutta la mia malizia.

Le sue dita cominciano a tracciarmi una linea immaginaria sul braccio, coperto solo dalla mia camicia di seta, facendomi venire la pelle d’oca. Cerco di celare l’imbarazzo, ma il sorriso soddisfatto, che le vedo comparire sul volto, determina il mio più completo fallimento. Si avvicina al mio orecchio e il suo sussurro mi fa tremare.

“Ti va di ballare?”.

“Beh… veramente… io… ecco io… non so ballare”, rispondo balbettando.

“Tutti sanno ballare… e poi non accetto un _‘no’_ come risposta”, replica alzandosi in piedi porgendomi la mano.

Nonostante i dubbi sulle mie capacità di sculettare a destra e a manca a ritmo di musica, afferro la sua mano senza esitazioni, cercando di liberarmi dal carico pesante che mi attanaglia il cuore. Forse ballare con una sconosciuta non sarà la cura di cui ho bisogno, ma in questi minuti mi sono resa conto che lei, nonostante non conosca nemmeno il suo nome, mi faccia bene. La sua intraprendenza mi distrae da tutti i miei guai, cancellando per un attimo quel senso di sconforto che provo. Ho la certezza matematica che il dolore tornerà a bussare alla mia porta domani mattina, per cui... che male c’è se stacco il cervello per un paio d’ore?

 


	2. Capitolo1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_“Ti va di ballare?”._

_“Beh… veramente… io… ecco io… non so ballare”, rispondo balbettando._

_“Tutti sanno ballare… e poi non accetto un ‘no’ come risposta”, replica alzandosi in piedi porgendomi la mano._

_Nonostante i dubbi sulle mie capacità di sculettare a destra e a manca a ritmo di musica, afferro la sua mano senza esitazioni, cercando di liberarmi dal carico pesante che mi attanaglia il cuore. Forse ballare con una sconosciuta non sarà la cura di cui ho bisogno, ma in questi minuti mi sono resa conto che lei, nonostante non conosca nemmeno il suo nome, mi faccia bene. La sua intraprendenza mi distrae da tutti i miei guai, cancellando per un attimo quel senso di sconforto che provo. Ho la certezza matematica che il dolore tornerà a bussare alla mia porta domani mattina, per cui... che male c’è se stacco il cervello per un paio d’ore?_

_\---_

Scendiamo in pista e sento le note di un tormentone latino americano ([Luis Fonsi - Despacito ft. Daddy Yankee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJQP7kiw5Fk)) fracassarmi i timpani. Alzo gli occhi al cielo, pensando al fatto che la fortuna non sia proprio dalla mia parte. _Già non so ballare, figuriamoci poi la salsa._

La mia espressione spaesata non sfugge alla giovane sconosciuta da cui mi sono fatta _rapire_ per un ballo. La vedo sorridere spazzando via ogni mia remora.

“A proposito, io sono Clarke”.

“Alex… Lexa”, mi correggo subito.

“Mi piace il tuo nome, è sexy, proprio come la sua padrona!”, esclama avvicinandosi a me sempre di più.

Mi prende le braccia e, con estrema delicatezza, me le allaccia dietro al suo collo. Mi fa venire i brividi quando le sue mani scivolano lungo il mio corpo. Il suo tocco è gentile, mi accarezza fino a che non arriva sui miei fianchi, dove la sento stringere la presa.

“Adesso lasciati andare… segui me…”, mi sussurra ad un soffio dalle labbra.

Il suo sospiro mi solletica il viso, istintivamente chiudo gli occhi, per assaporare a pieno quella sensazione a cui, ancora, non riesco a dare un nome. Le sue mani si muovono sul mio corpo guidandomi nei movimenti. Quando apro gli occhi la sua schiena è contro il mio petto, e la sua testa e di tre quarti in modi da non mollare, neanche per un secondo, i miei occhi. Mi afferra le mani e le istruisce su come toccare il suo corpo, mentre i suoi fianchi si muovono audaci su di me. Il livello di temperatura aumenta in modo spropositato. Senza pensarci, seguo i movimenti del suo corpo con il mio. Il mio bacino si muove in modo sempre più provocante, non sapevo neanche io di esserne capace. Le mie mani afferrano con fermezza i suoi fianchi e l’attirano con forza su di me, facendo scontrare il mio basso ventre con il suo sedere. La sento gemere timidamente al contatto. Allaccia le braccia dietro il mio collo stringendo di più il contatto tra i nostri corpi. Questa volta sono io a lasciarmi sfuggire un lamento di piacere. Continua a muovere il bacino su di me, in modo provocante e sensuale, torturando piacevolmente i miei sensi che sembrano essere in simbiosi con i suoi.

È dannatamente sexy quello che sta facendo, e mi scatena reazioni incontrollate, mi sto eccitando come non succedeva da tanto. Il suo modo di muoversi rende il mio corpo alla sua mercé. Sono talmente assuefatta da quello che sento, che potrei raggiungere il limite senza problemi.

Il ritmo della musica sale, così come la mia libido. Sento caldo, un caldo assurdo, non so come fare a spegnere l’incendio che sta divampando nel mio corpo e, in tutta onestà, non mi interessa neanche farlo. È fuori da ogni logica, ma mi piace la sensazione che sto provando, e le ennemila emozioni che mi provoca ballare con Clarke. Suona bene il suo nome pronunciato dalle mie labbra, ma suona meglio lei sul mio corpo.

Strani pensieri continuano a farsi largo nella mia mente, e quando si gira inchiodando i suoi occhi nei miei diventa tutto più chiaro: desiderio è la parola chiave. Probabilmente il suo sguardo riflette il mio stato d’animo. Sempre a ritmo di musica, si solleva leggermente la gonna  intrufolando una gamba tra le mie. La sento farsi largo contro la mia intimità e non riesco a contenere un ansito strozzato. Sono bagnata, dannatamente bagnata, ed è tutta colpa di questa bionda che mi sta mandando su di giri semplicemente con un ballo.

Le sue mani scivolano sulla mia schiena arrivando fino al sedere, con estrema audacia mi palpa le natiche guidando i movimenti dei nostri corpi in modo più frenetico. La sua gamba continua a masturbarmi, torturandomi senza pietà. Mi ritrovo ad ansimare in affanno.

“Per fortuna che non sapevi ballare… eh Lexa?”, sussurra sfiorandomi le labbra.

“Sei dannatamente sexy quando ti muovi contro il mio corpo, quando gemi, quando mi bagni la gamba con la tua eccitazione. Vederti così, mi fa bagnare terribilmente. Voglio farti venire, qui, in mezzo alla pista… davanti a tutti”, mi provoca con quella dannata voce roca, che mi dà il colpo di grazia.

“Clarke… non resisterò a lungo… oddio… non so se riuscirò a trattenermi… se non ti fermi”, mormoro in affanno.

“Suona bene il mio nome detto sulle tue labbra. Non devi trattenerti e tantomeno voglio fermarmi. Lasciati andare, nessuno ci farà caso, solo io…”, la sua sicurezza è disarmante e senza riuscire a fare obbiezioni mi ritrovo le sue labbra sulle mie.

Il bacio sembra incerto all’inizio, ma dolce e pieno di passione. Ci assaporiamo l’un l’altra, dandomi la possibilità di gemere senza dare troppo nell’occhio. Quando sento la sua lingua, intrufolarsi nella mia bocca, trovare la mia… tremo. I nostri corpi cominciano a muoversi in modo più convulso. Sono terribilmente vicina. Le sue mani lasciano il mio sedere per stringersi sui miei fianchi guidandomi nell’orgasmo più strano della mia vita. Mi aggrappo al suo collo iniziando a baciarla in modo più famelico e voglioso. La sua gamba mi fa venire l’istante dopo, trattengo un gemito silenzioso mentre le note della canzone riecheggiano ancora intorno a noi.

Il mio corpo è scosso da spasmi e sento Clarke stringere la presa per sorreggermi. Mi accompagna fino alla fine del mio piacere con dolci carezze sulla schiena e qualche bacio distratto. La sua dolcezza mi sorprende. In fondo è una sconosciuta che mi ha letteralmente scopato mentre stavamo ballando. Non credo potrò mai riprendermi dall’imbarazzo, ma non mi interessa, adesso quello che voglio e ripagarla con la stessa moneta.

 


	3. Capitolo 2

#  CAPITOLO 2

**_ Dal capitolo precedente _ ** **:**

_Il mio corpo è scosso da spasmi e sento Clarke stringere la presa per sorreggermi. Mi accompagna fino alla fine del mio piacere con dolci carezze sulla schiena e qualche bacio distratto. La sua dolcezza mi sorprende. In fondo è una sconosciuta che mi ha letteralmente scopato mentre stavamo ballando. Non credo potrò mai riprendermi dall’imbarazzo, ma non mi interessa, adesso quello che voglio e ripagarla con la stessa moneta._

\---

Mi ci vuole poco per riprendermi, mi stacco dal suo abbraccio incrocio per un attimo i suoi occhi, ancora carichi di desiderio… non ho bisogno d’altro. Le prendo una mano e la trascino in un posto appartato del locale. Ci ritroviamo sul retro del palco del DJ. Un grosso telone ci nasconde dagli altri e, anche se continuiamo a sentire la musica… forse più forte di prima, siamo sole. La faccio arretrare lentamente fino a trovare la prima parete utile.

“Adesso è il mio turno…farti godere”, sussurro stringendo il mio corpo al suo.

Mi prende la mano e la trascina lungo tutto il suo corpo fin sotto la sua gonna. Quando raggiungiamo la sua intimità me la infila nei suoi slip, emettendo un piccolo gemito di piacere.

“E cosa stai aspettando? Come puoi sentire sono già pronta… calda… bagnata… proprio per essere scopata… da te”, la sua voce sensuale mi fa tremare.

Senza attendere oltre mi faccio largo tra le sue pieghe bagnate e la penetro con due dita, la mia irruenza la fa quasi urlare. La zittisco mordendo le sue labbra, per un bacio pieno di foga. Spingo sempre più velocemente, afferro una sua gamba e me la porto dietro la schiena per avere più spazio di manovra, angolando le mie dita in modo tale da trovare il suo punto più sensibile.

“Oddio… sì… più forte Lexa… scopami, così…”, la sento gemere sulle mie labbra.

Continuo a spingere con impeto sempre più in profondità, aiutandomi con il mio corpo. Siamo in piedi, appoggiate ad un muro, la posizione non è delle più comode, ma è decisamente eccitante. Mentre continuo a penetrarla, osservo il suo viso contrarsi, è veramente bellissima, mi eccito solo a guardarla.

“Mi piace scoparti Clarke, sei ancora più bella quando ti contorci dal piacere…”.

“Oddio… oddio sì… scoparmi… anche tutta la notte se vuoi… io non ho impegni… siii… ancora…. più forte… ah, non ti fermare… Lexa…”,  sospira tra un gemito e l’altro.

Un altro paio di spinte e la sento stringersi attorno alle mie dita raggiungendo il tanto desiderato orgasmo. Rimango in lei fino a che il suo corpo non si calma. Poi la prendo in braccio facendole allacciare le gambe dietro la mia schiena e la conduco su un tavolo pieno di cianfrusaglie. Con una mano faccio volare tutto per terra, liberando tutta la superficie e solo dopo la poso gentilmente su di essa.

“La proposta di poco fa… è ancora valida?”, le chiedo con tutta l’audacia che possiedo.

“Quella di scoparmi tutta la notte?”, ribatte rigirando la frittata.

Annuisco tirando ancora più su la gonna e infilandomi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

“Sì, non ho impegni. Puoi farmi tutto quello che vuoi… a patto che tu mi faccia divertire”, un sorriso malizioso compare su entrambe.

“Speravo lo dicessi… ho voglia di toccare il tuo corpo, scoprire tutti i tuoi punti sensibili e assaggiarti in ogni modo possibile… cominciando dal tuo miele…”, le parole mi escono incontrollate, probabilmente guidate dall’alcool e dalla mia libido ormai fuori controllo.

Mentre le mie mani percorrono le sue cosce, la vedo mordersi le labbra, arrivo al suo perizoma e glielo sfilo delicatamente. Sento il suo sguardo bruciarmi addosso e un brivido correre lungo la spina dorsale. Mi inginocchio davanti a lei, divaricando di più le sue gambe. Comincio a baciare il suo interno coscia, lasciando baci umidi, alternati da dolci morsi, quando mi trovo davanti al suo sesso, incrocio il suo sguardo, quasi a chiederle il permesso. Le sue mani scivolano tra i miei capelli stringendoli dolcemente e, senza indugiare oltre, guidano il mio viso verso il suo centro. Comincio a torturarle il clitoride scivolando poi sulle sue pieghe bagnate che non aspettavano altro che sentire la mia lingua su di loro. Il suo corpo comincia a muoversi sempre più frenetico, mi faccio largo nella sua apertura penetrandola, e quando la sento urlare, spingo con più intensità. Afferro le sue natiche attirando a me il suo corpo. Continuo a succhiare il suo nettare, dolce e delizioso, che mi sta facendo impazzire. Il mio basso ventre avvampa, tornando a bagnarsi. 

Quando alzo lo sguardo la vedo guardarmi vogliosa di venire nella mia bocca, fa scivolare la mano libera sul suo seno liberandolo dai vestiti e cominciando a palparlo, probabilmente solo per farmi eccitare di più. E ci riesce… perché sento che potrei venire anche così, continuando a guardarla. Il mio bisogno diventa sempre più impellente, ho voglia di scoparla e di essere scopata con foga e irruenza, voglio che urli così forte da farlo sentire a tutti che sta godendo. La mia lingua torna sul suo clitoride, e senza darle tregue la penetro con le dita. I suoi gemiti mi fanno impazzire. Lo sento che è vicina, anche io però non sono da meno. Mentre succhio forte il clitoride aggiungo il terzo dito che le provoca un altro ansito strozzato.

“Lexa… ti prego, più forte… scoparmi… più forte”.

Non me lo faccio ripetere, continuo a spingere, a leccarla, fino a quando non la sento stringersi a me e gemere il mio nome. Continuo a penetrarla accompagnandola fino alla fine dell’orgasmo. Quando mi alzo mi impossesso delle sue labbra anche se non si è ancora ripresa del tutto.

Le mie labbra vagano sul suo collo arrivando fino al suo orecchio.

“Girati…”, sussurro dandole quasi un ordine.

La sua espressione dallo sorpreso iniziale diventa subito maliziosa.

“Non ti facevo così disinibita Lexa…”.

“Onestamente non lo sono mai stata, ma tu stai tirando fuori un lato di me che non conoscevo nemmeno… le mie fantasie più recondite”.

“E dimmi… qual è la fantasia che ti frulla in testa adesso?”, mi chiede alzando un sopracciglio compiaciuta.

Le sfilo rapidamente la gonna e la maglia, facendole cadere sul pavimento, e mentre mi spoglio anche io dò fiato al miei pensieri.

“Voglio leccare il tuo bellissimo culo… voglio penetrarlo con la mia lingua, violarlo con le mie dita, voglio scoparti talmente duramente da farti urlare ancora il mio nome”, le sussurro sempre più presa dal momento e da questa audacia che non mi appartiene.

La giro facendo scontrare il suo corpo nudo con il mio, mentre faccio vagare le mani sul suo corpo.

“Uhmm, adoro le tue fantasie, mi sono eccitata solo alle tue parole. Ma dimmi Lexa… dopo potrò fare la stessa cosa?”.

“Potrai farmi quello che vuoi…”, replico piegandola a novanta gradi.

Afferro i suoi fianchi e comincio a strusciare il suo culo sulla mia intimità per lenire il mio stato di eccitazione ormai fuori scala. Mi ci vogliono un paio di spinte e raggiungo l’apice. Nonostante ciò riesco a riprendermi in un lampo e, mentre mi metto di nuovo in ginocchio, afferro le sue natiche con le mani facendo spazio alla mia lingua, la sento gemere quando la penetro.

“Gesù… mi fai impazzire…”, mormora in affanno, rido continuando a leccarla con foga.

La mia lingua scivola in su lasciando spazio alle mie dita, che senza troppi indugi cominciano a scoparla.

“Sei fantastica, potrei venire di nuovo, solo guardandoti…”.

“Sono vicina Lexa… sto per venire… non ti fermare… ti prego”.

Bastano poche spinte e ci ritroviamo ad ansimare l’una il nome dell’altra, raggiungendo di nuovo quell’orgasmo tanto bramato. Sembriamo due affamate di sesso, e continuiamo a darci piacere fino a che i nostri corpi esausti non ci chiedono pietà.

 


	4. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

   
 ** _Dal capitolo precedente_** **:**

_Afferro i suoi fianchi e comincio a strusciare il suo culo sulla mia intimità per lenire il mio stato di eccitazione ormai fuori scala. Mi ci vogliono un paio di spinte e raggiungo l’apice. Nonostante ciò riesco a riprendermi in un lampo e, mentre mi metto di nuovo in ginocchio, afferro le sue natiche con le mani facendo spazio alla mia lingua, la sento gemere quando la penetro._

_“Gesù… mi fai impazzire…”, mormora in affanno, rido continuando a leccarla con foga._

_La mia lingua scivola in su lasciando spazio alle mie dita, che senza troppi indugi cominciano a scoparla._

_“Sei fantastica, potrei venire di nuovo, solo guardandoti…”._

_“Sono vicina Lexa… sto per venire… non ti fermare… ti prego”._

_Bastano poche spinte e ci ritroviamo ad ansimare l’una il nome dell’altra, raggiungendo di nuovo quell’orgasmo tanto bramato. Sembriamo due affamate di sesso, e continuiamo a darci piacere fino a che i nostri corpi esausti non ci chiedono pietà._

\---

È ormai l’alba quando ci salutiamo, costrette a tornare ognuna alla propria vita, lasciandoci con la falsa promessa di rivederci.

“È meglio che vada, se no mi daranno per dispersa”, la sento dire con un velo di imbarazzo.

E quasi ironico che arrossisca, per quelle poche parole, dopo quello che abbiamo appena condiviso. Sorrido con amarezza ritornando ad impantanarmi nei pensieri.

“Sì, credo sia meglio che torni a casa anch’io…”, mormoro distrattamente.

“Beh Lexa, come si dice in questi casi? Ah, sì, è stato più di un _piacere_ conoscerti”, afferma sfiorando la mia guancia con un bacio.

“Non avrei saputo trovare parole migliori…”, replico arricciando le labbra in un timido sorriso.

“Chissà, magari un giorno o l’altro ci incontreremo di nuovo… nel caso chiamami, il mio numero l’ho memorizzato sul tuo telefono…”, mi dice salutandomi con la mano scomparendo subito dopo dalla mia vista.

Io la seguo qualche istante dopo, lasciando il locale e prendendo la via di casa. Mentre cammino afferro il cellulare e, trascurando le innumerevoli chiamate senza risposta, sorrido quando trovo nella rubrica il nome _Clarke_ , e quasi ringrazio la mia assurda abitudine di non mettere nessun codice di blocco al cellulare.

Ripenso alla notte appena trascorsa, alla sua intensità, alla passione che ci ha travolte, ma alla fine è stato semplicemente sesso, niente di più. Anche se devo ammetterlo… è stato il migliore della mia vita. È inutile rimuginarci sopra, tra l’alcool e il dolore, sono riuscita a svagarmi per tutta la notte e non posso di certo lamentarmi.

Sto quasi per cancellare il suo numero, convinta che sia la cosa più giusta da fare, ma un’altra chiamata me lo impedisce. _Forse è un segno del destino._ Scuoto la testa, non appena leggo il nome di mia sorella, la stessa persona che mi ha intasato la segreteria di messaggi e chiamate per tutta la notte.

“Diamine Anya, dammi tregua, ma che cavolo di urgenza ci può mai essere alle sette di domenica mattina?”, impreco ad alta voce.

Cerco di calmarmi prima di rispondere al telefono. Sospiro uno, due, tre volte, dopodiché rispondo.

“Buongiorno Anya…”.

 _“BUONGIORNO UN CAZZO! Ma dove cavolo sei finita, eh? È tutta la notte che ti cerco...”,_ le urla di mia sorella mi fanno allontanare il telefono.

“Avevo bisogno di cambiare aria tutto qui. Così, sono andata in un locale, mi sono ubriacata e ho fatto il sesso migliore della mia vita, con una perfetta sconosciuta…”.

_“Sì, come no… invece di dirmi cazzate, perché non provi a dirmi la verità, Lex?”._

“È la verità… comunque, interrogatorio a parte, c’è un motivo particolare per chiamarmi all’alba di domenica?”, le chiedo volendo deviare il discorso, arrivando così al nocciolo della situazione.

_“Semplicemente ero in pena per te, oltre ad essere il capo, sei pur sempre mia sorella. Avevo paura che commettessi qualche cavolata… quelle che hai continuato a fare, giorno dopo giorno, per un mese...”._

“Infatti, ma questa volta è stata una cavolata piacevole, molto piacevole. Grazie per il tuo interessamento. Adesso se non c’è altro, vorrei andare a casa a dormire”.

_“Ok Lex, ma ricordati che stasera c’è la serata pizza da me e non accetto un ‘no’ come risposta!”._

“Sorellona, non ne ho mai saltata una delle nostre serate e non ho intenzione di iniziare ora… a dopo An”.

_“A dopo Lex”._

Quando arrivo a casa, mi butto sul letto e crollo in un sonno profondo. Il mio dolore e i miei pensieri possono aspettare.

 

///

 

Apro gli occhi disturbata da una luce accecante, sbatto più volte le palpebre cercando di rendermi conto dove mi trovo. Sospiro, quando riconosco la mia camera, e allo stesso tempo impreco mentalmente per non essermi ricordata di tirare le tende. Mi copro il viso con un braccio cercando di ripararmi dalla luce. Dopo una manciata di minuti mi tiro su, e subito la testa comincia a girarmi.

 _‘Iniziamo bene… devo ricordarmi di smettere di bere’_ , penso tra me e me.

Guarda l’ora: è già pomeriggio inoltrato.

‘ _Sarà meglio che mi sbrighi’_ , penso.

Mi infilo sotto la doccia, cercando di lenire quel cerchio alla testa che non mi vuole abbandonare, ma non ho fortuna. L’acqua non attenua il fastidio, ma perlomeno mi rilassa. Chiudo gli occhi facendomi cullare dalle gocce che sento scivolare sul mio corpo come tenere carezze. Ed improvvisamente immagini della notte appena trascorsa appaiono nella mia mente, come un film a luci rosse. Sgrano gli occhi incredula.

_No, non posso averlo fatto veramente, non è da me… io non sono il tipo da una botta e via, il sesso occasionale, non fa per me…_

Chiudo la doccia e mi affretto ad asciugarmi. Torno in camera alla ricerca dell’unico cosa che può far chiarezza in tutto questa faccenda: il mio cellulare. Ovviamente ci metto una vita a trovarlo, metto a soqquadro l’intera camera da letto, ma alla fine riesco a trovare il mio iPhone. Cerco subito in rubrica e mi scontro con la realtà, mi imbatto in quel nome, nel nome di quella sconosciuta con cui ho trascorso una notte di intensa follia.

 _Lo hai fatto eccome Lexa! Brava, ben fatto…_ una voce nella mia testa si congratula come se avessi fatto chissà che cosa. Anche se i ricordi sono ancora un po’ annebbiati, il sesso è stato eccezionale. Ciò non toglie che non è da me. Sbuffo, cercando di scacciare via un insensato senso di colpa e mi metto a ravanare nell’armadio, tentando di individuare qualcosa da indossare.

Distratta da mille pensieri ci impiego più di un’ora a preparami, ma riesco comunque ad arrivare a casa di mia sorella in tempo. Arrivata davanti al sua porta suono e, ovviamente, l’accoglienza e abbastanza imbarazzante.

“Ciao cognatina… ho saputo che hai avuto una notte bollente…”.

“Vedo che mia sorella non ha perso tempo! Comunque ciao anche a te… Reyes”, ribatto varcando la soglia di casa.

Ed ecco a voi l’uragano di mia cognata: Raven Reyes, la ragazza dai tratti ispanici, sfacciata, intraprendente e senza peli sulla lingua, che ha conquistato il cuore di mia sorella ed è riuscita a portarla all’altare.

“An, tesoro, tua sorella è arrivata”.

Vedo la faccia di mia sorella sbucare da dietro l’angolo. Si avvicina con un sorrisetto beffardo stampato sul viso. La cosa mi insospettisce e anche molto, ma nonostante ciò decido di soprassedere non dandoci troppo peso. L’abbraccio e subito dopo ci mettiamo comode.

“Oook, ti informo subito sorellina che stasera la serata pizza sarà un po’ diversa dal solito!”, esclama alzando un sopracciglio.

“E cioè?”.

“Semplice Alexa….”, _quando mi chiama così sono guai._

“Niente Netflix, solo pizza birra e obbligo o verità… oddio, forse più verità che tutto il resto, in poche parole dovrai rispondere al nostro interrogatorio…”.

“Anya, prima di tutto non chiamarmi così, lo sai che lo odio, e poi mi spieghi perché mai dovrei farlo?”, replico cominciando a sentirmi a disagio.

“Primo perché non puoi buttare il sasso e nascondere la mano, secondo io e Rae abbiamo votato e tu sei in minoranza…”, afferma guardando con un sorriso sua moglie.

“Ah beh, molto democratica la cosa…”, mormoro sbuffando.

“E dai, Lex, non farti pregare, questo ce lo devi o almeno lo devi a me… tu ieri non c’eri e quindi non lo sai, ma tua sorella mi ha fatto letteralmente impazzire e non nel senso buono… conosci la sua apprensione e diciamo che ha dato un po’ di matto quando non le hai risposto al telefono…”.

“Tesoro, guarda che sono qui e ti sento…”, le dice Anya ricordandole la sua presenza.

“Appunto per questo l’ho detto An… ma tranquilla amore, anche se a volte sei sclerotica, ti amo da morire”, le sussurra sulle labbra prima di darle un bacio.

“Ragazze, se avete bisogno di privacy me ne posso sempre andare…”, provo a fuggire da quella situazione che definire imbarazzante è un eufemismo.

“Bel tentativo sorellina, ma scordatelo…”, mi intima puntandomi contro il dito rivolgendosi subito dopo a sua moglie.

“E tu tesoro, più tardi ti faccio vedere io chi è la sclerotica…”, le dice provocandola deliberatamente.

Ho come l’impressione che questa serata sarà decisamente lunga e, contrariamente alle mie aspettative, per niente rilassante. Anche se un lato positivo in tutta questa storia c’è, per quasi un giorno intero sono riuscita a non pensare alla mia ex, Costia, avvinghiata a letto con la mia migliore amica, Echo. Sospiro cercando di rassegnarmi all’inevitabile.

La mia lingua si scioglie inspiegabilmente e comincio a raccontare tutto della sera precedente. I ricordi sono molto più nitidi ora, ciò nonostante evito accuratamente di scendere nei particolari più piccanti. Questo non per rispettare il mio lato pudico, ammesso che ne abbia mai avuto uno, ma perché vorrei conservare quei momenti solo per me, anche se, onestamente, non ne capisco il motivo.

“E questo è quanto ragazze…”, concludo divertita dalle loro facce scioccate ed incredule.

“Mi sa che ho sposato la sorella sbagliata!”, esclama Raven scoppiando in una risata.

“Ehi, attenta a come parli signorina potrei anche offendermi e chiedere il divorzio…”, ribatte Anya fingendo di essere offesa.

“Ma dai Anya, stavo scherzando. Amore, lo sai che per me sei l’unica al mondo… senza offesa Lex”, cerca di rimediare accoccolandosi fra le braccia di mia sorella.

“Figurati Rae, non mi offendo di certo… quella che si offende è sempre stata la mia sorellona, vero An?”.

“Due contro una, non vi sembra di esagerare?”, si difende alzando le mani.

Scoppiamo tutte e tre a ridere. Stranamente mi sento leggera, come se tutto il dolore per un attimo fosse scomparso. Pensandoci era da un po’ che non mi sentivo così….magari sto reagendo, anche se sono consapevole che è troppo presto per archiviare tutto. In fondo è passato solo un mese e per mia sfortuna ricordo tutto nei minimi dettagli.

 


	5. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

**__ **

**_ Dal capitolo precedente _ ** **:**

_Scoppiamo tutte e tre a ridere. Stranamente mi sento leggera, come se tutto il dolore per un attimo fosse scomparso. Pensandoci era da un po’ che non mi sentivo così….magari sto reagendo, anche se sono consapevole che è troppo presto per archiviare tutto. In fondo è passato solo un mese e per mia sfortuna ricordo tutto nei minimi dettagli._

\---

**_Circa un mese prima…_ **

_È più di sei mesi che io ed Anya stiamo lavorando duramente per chiudere il contratto con le Azgeda Industries, per essere i loro fornitori dei servizi di sicurezza... e, finalmente, oggi abbiamo firmato. La Woods Corporate si è accaparrata un cachet da milioni di dollari. Sono euforica ed estremamente soddisfatta per questa conquista, ma anche letteralmente esausta. Così con tutta l'eccitazione ancora addosso, decido di prendermi il resto della giornata libera._

_"Ehi An, ti secca se vado a casa prima. Ho bisogno di staccare un po'. E poi non vedo proprio l'ora di raccontare tutto a Costia e, magari, festeggiare con lei questa vittoria", le dico con entusiasmo._

_"Ma sì vai pure, io ho ancora qualche documento da sistemare, ma tranquilla posso farcela da sola, e poi devo aspettare il capo ingegnere... delle volte mi chiedo perché io l’abbia sposata è più stacanovista di me. Credo che sia giù in laboratorio a fare solo Dio sa che cosa...", replica buttando gli occhi al cielo._

_"L'hai sposata perché ti ha fatto perdere la testa, proprio come ha fatto Costia con me...", le ricordo sorridendo._

_Afferro la giacca e faccio per uscire quando mi ricordo di una cosa._

_"Anya, mi sono dimenticata di dirtelo prima… oggi Echo non c'è, mi ha chiesto la giornata libera, per qualsiasi cosa però ci sono Harper e Zoe"._

_"Tranquilla sorellina questo posto pullula di segretarie e assistenti, se ho bisogno so da chi andare. Ora fuori di qui..."._

_"Vado, vado"._

_Lascio l'edificio ancora sorridente pensando alla battuta di mia sorella. È vero…  la Woods Corporate è piena di segretarie e assistenti di ogni tipo, ma Echo è molto di più di una semplice segretaria, è la mia migliore amica fin dal tempo del liceo. Immagino già le sue rimostranze, quando domani le dirò che abbiamo chiuso il contratto. Probabilmente se ne salterà fuori con una frase del tipo: 'Ma sei simpatica eh, Alex?! Non potevi aspettare che ci fossi anche io per chiudere questo affare?'. Lei è l'unica a cui permetto di chiamarmi Alex, è una vecchia storia dell'epoca del liceo, di quando eravamo giovani ed incoscienti. Sorrido dei casini che eravamo solite combinare. Quando arrivo alla macchina scuoto la testa per cacciare via quei ricordi lontani, concentrandomi sulla guida._

_Non ci metto molto ad arrivare e a parcheggiare la macchina sotto casa. Quando entro sento dei rumori strani, o meglio dei mugolii, provenire dal piano superiore._

_'Che strano, Costia non dovrebbe essere a casa, il suo turno finisce fra un'ora…', penso._

_Turbata e decisamente insospettita dalla situazione, mi levo i tacchi e la giacca e salgo le scale che portano alle camere da letto. I rumori e i suoni si fanno più nitidi, sembrano gemiti di piacere. Una scarica di adrenalina invade il mio corpo e, accelerando il passo, mi dirigo verso le voci ormai più che udibili._

_"Oh sì... così tesoro... scopami come solo tu sai fare... più forte... oddio… Echo... sbattimi... ancora... ti prego", le parole in affanno di Costia mi rimbombano in testa._

_No, non è possibile, ditemi che è uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, vi prego? O forse è solo un brutto incubo, da cui non riesco a svegliarmi. Un altro urlo mi riporta alla dura realtà._

_La porta della camera è socchiusa._

_‘Non hanno neanche avuto la decenza di chiuderla’, penso facendomi invadere da una rabbia sconsiderata._

_Mi affaccio e sento il mio cuore sbriciolarsi in mille pezzi. Il dolore lancinante che provo mi inumidisce gli occhi, ma la rabbia prevale._

_Vedere la tua migliore amica con la faccia in mezzo alle gambe della tua fidanzata, impegnata a scoparsela senza ritegno nel tuo letto, non lo augureresti neanche al tuo peggior nemico. Rimango lì, ferma immobile, di fronte a quello ‘spettacolo’ di pessimo gusto, per un manciata di secondi, non sapendo di preciso cosa fare. L'idea di fuggir via, mi sfiora la mente, ma la furia che è dentro di me lo impedisce._

_Spalanco la porta palesando la mia presenza._

_"L..exa", bofonchia Costia in preda al panico._

_"Alex...", sussurra la mia ex migliore amica, distogliendo subito lo sguardo._

_"Disturbo per caso? Se volete passo più tardi, magari non avete ancora finito, lasciare il lavoro a metà non è mai una bella cosa!", gli sputo addosso tutta la mia rabbia mista a quel sarcasmo pungente che mi contraddistingue._

_Faccio per voltarmi e andarmene quando Costia scende rapidamente dal letto, indossa il primo indumento che le capita e mi afferra per un braccio._

_"NON.TOCCARMI!", le urlo infuriata liberandomi subito dalla sua presa._

_"Lexa... ti prego, ascoltami. Posso spiegarti... non è come pensi", il suo tono disperato è quasi ironico._

_"Non è come penso? Lo vuoi sapere sul serio come la penso?", annuisce abbassando lo sguardo._

_"Io penso che quella TROIA della mia fidanzata si è fatta scopare in casa NOSTRA, per giunta nel NOSTRO letto, da quella STRONZA, e troia pure lei, della mia EX migliore amica... Sbaglio forse a pensarla così?"._

_"No, Lexa, aspetta non puoi andar via così... devi lasciarmi spiegare."_

_"IO NON DEVO FARE PROPRIO UN CAZZO!! Forse prendervi a pugni mi darebbe soddisfazione per qualche secondo, ma poi… a che servirebbe? Non c'è niente da spiegare, mi sembra abbastanza chiaro quello che ho visto. È finita! Per la casa vedi di sgombrare in fretta perché la voglio vendere al più presto. Ah, dimenticavo una cosa... Echo sei licenziata! Detto questo, potete finire quello che avete iniziato e mi raccomando… dateci dentro, i vicini potrebbero non avervi sentito bene", affermo sciorinando tutta la mia rabbia e il mio disgusto per il loro tradimento._

_Esco di corsa trattenendo le lacrime, sentendo un dolore assurdo lacerarmi il petto. Non sapendo dove andare, mi rifugio nell'unico posto sicuro al mondo: tra le braccia di mia sorella... e quando sento il suo caldo abbraccio stringermi, mi lascio andare ad un pianto disperato._

 

///

 

"Ehi bella addormentata... Lex? Lexa?", mi richiama Anya ridestandomi da quel brutto ricordo.

"Fammi indovinare... hai fatto un giretto nella valle dei ricordi e sei finita proprio a quel giorno, giusto?", interviene Raven centrando in pieno l'obiettivo.

"La ferita fa ancora male...", sospiro prendendo fiato, lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"Ma dopo oggi... forse... andrà meglio...", mormoro accennando un timido sorriso.

"OH.MIO.DIO! Presto, dammi subito il telefono Lex!", urla Anya, facendomi quasi prendere un colpo.

"Ma sei scema? Perché urli tanto? Ecco tieni... ma a che ti serve?", l'ammonisco prima di passargli il cellulare.

"Devo subito conoscere questa bionda, com'è che si chiama? Ah sì, Clarke, eccola qui, trovata...", alle sue parole Raven le strappa il telefono irritata.

"E sentiamo… perché vorresti conoscere questa misteriosa bionda? Ti ricordo che tu sei già sposata... e per giunta tua moglie è una persona estremamente gelosa e vendicativa...", l'avverte Rae con un tono decisamente minaccioso.

"Ma che hai capito tesoro... volevo solo conoscere l'unica persona al mondo che ha fatto diventare mia sorella ottimista. Credo che questo sia un evento mondiale, mica pizza e fichi?!", alle sue parole le lancio un cuscino in faccia.

"Ehi... ma che ti prende?", la sento lamentarsi

"Te lo sei meritata amore mio", risponde al mio posto mia cognata.

Alla sua espressione imbronciata scoppiamo tutte e tre a ridere. Magari non è così evidente, ma sto facendo piccoli passi in avanti e questo mi fa ben sperare.

La serata scorre più velocemente del previsto e, quando arriva il momento di tornare a casa, quasi mi dispiace lasciare quell'atmosfera.

"Ehi sorellina, mi raccomando, domani mattina non fare tardi… alle 10 abbiamo quella conference call con la sede di Londra, e prima dobbiamo istruire la nuova segretaria...".

"La nuova segretaria?".

"Sì, e non fare quella faccia, tu non puoi rimanere senza segretaria, o scusa, assistente... non riusciresti nemmeno ad andare in bagno senza!", esclama prendendomi in giro.

"Divertente Anya, molto divertente".

"Comunque sono curiosa di conoscerla, ha fatto tutto Callie delle risorse umane. Le uniche informazioni che ho sono che è una gran lavoratrice, non le spaventa fare gli straordinari, e ha tre master: economia, arte moderna e scienza delle comunicazioni".

"E fammi capire… una persona con un simile curriculum ha accettato un lavoro come semplice assistente?".

"A quanto pare, sì... e Callie mi ha detto che sembrava anche molto entusiasta di iniziare".

"Mah, staremo a vedere. Ciao ragazze, ci vediamo domani", le saluto immergendomi subito nel buio della città.

Tornando a casa non faccio altro che pensare alle ultime ventiquattro ore e alla loro completa stravaganza. Quando arrivo al mio appartamento, prima di crollare nuovamente dalla stanchezza, mi ricordo di impostare la sveglia e poi, senza accorgermene, le braccia di Morfeo mi accolgono in un sonno privo di sogni e di incubi.

 


	6. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

**_ Dal capitolo precedente _ ** **:**

_Tornando a casa non faccio altro che pensare alle ultime ventiquattro ore e alla loro completa stravaganza. Quando arrivo al mio appartamento, prima di crollare nuovamente dalla stanchezza, mi ricordo di impostare la sveglia e poi, senza accorgermene, le braccia di Morfeo mi accolgono in un sonno privo di sogni e di incubi._

\---

Ovviamente il lunedì mattina arriva come un treno, e altrettanto ovviamente non sento la sveglia. È per questo motivo che sto correndo come una pazza per le vie di New York.

"Dai cazzo... ma ti vuoi muovere, non lo vedi che è verde...", impreco con l'imbecille che ho davanti che mi sta facendo fare ancora più tardi.

"Questa volta mia sorella mi uccide sul serio...", sbuffo cercando di calmare i nervi.

Nonostante le mie più fosche previsioni riesco a varcare l'ingresso della Woods Corporate alle nove meno due minuti. Credo proprio di aver stabilito il record di guida spericolata nel traffico di New York.

Arrivo al piano del mio ufficio e ad attendermi invece di mia sorella trovo Harper, che appena mi vede mi viene incontro.

"Harper, ti prego non dire nulla, lo so già che sono in super ritardo, ma ho avuto qualche problemino con la sveglia e mi avrebbe fatto comodo il teletrasporto...", le dico tutto di un fiato, posando la ventiquattrore sulla scrivania mentre mi levo di fretta il cappotto.

"Buongiorno anche a te", afferma divertita.

"Scusa... Buongiorno... Anya?".

"Ti aspetta in sala uno, la segretaria nuova è già arrivata e le sta illustrando il lavoro".

"Ah perfetto! Sono sicura che mi ucciderà...", mormoro prendendo gli incartamenti per la conference.

"Sì... ci sono grosse probabilità", conferma Harper, passandomi il fascicolo con l'ordine del giorno.

"Vado, se non ci vediamo più… sappi che ti ho voluto bene...", affermo con tono melodrammatico, mentre mi allontano.

Mi ci vogliono due minuti per raggiungere la sala riunioni. Le pareti sono di vetro e quindi riesco a vedere chiaramente mia sorella che parla difronte ad una donna bionda che mi dà le spalle. Essendo già in ritardo non perdo tempo a bussare ed entro nella stanza.

"Anya lo so, sono in ritardo, e per questo mi scuso, ma il traffico stamattina era impressionante", dico sistemando le cartelle sul tavolo a testa bassa.

"Sì come no, comunque ti presento la tua nuova segretaria...", sbuffa mia sorella.

Alle sue parole alzo lo sguardo mentre la sedia della nuova arrivata si gira. _No, non ci posso credere._

"Clarke...", sussurro.

"Lexa?", mormora sorpresa quanto me.

"Vedo che vi conoscete già... aspetta un momento, ma non sarà per caso...".

"Taci Anya!", le intimo di non andar oltre con i suoi commenti, fulminandola con lo sguardo. 

L'imbarazzo si fa sempre più pesante in quella sala. Nonostante ciò mi perdo in quel suo sguardo intenso e curioso, pensando a quanto il destino sia strano.

A rompere quel silenzio imbarazzante ci pensa mia sorella.

"Ok, Signorina Clarke Griffin le presento formalmente il CEO di questa società Alexa Woods, che credo diventerà presto il suo più peggiore incubo...".

Clarke si alza non lasciando il mio sguardo e mi allunga la mano.

"È un vero piacere conoscerla _'formalmente'_ , signora Woods. Sua sorella mi ha appena illustrato tutte le mansioni e sono sicura che sarò all'altezza del mio compito", dice in modo risoluto e determinato.

Il suo tono di voce è molto diverso da come lo ricordavo, ma la sua voce roca non è cambiata.

"Il piacere è mio signorina Griffin", ribatto stringendole la mano.

Il suo tocco invece è deciso e delicato, proprio come lo ricordavo.

Rimaniamo in quella posizione per un tempo che sembra infinito, quando ancora una volta mia sorella spezza l'incantesimo.

"Bene, ora che abbiamo fatto le presentazioni, se vuole seguirmi signorina Griffin, le mostro la sua postazione. Io e mia sorella abbiamo una conference tra poco e dobbiamo sistemare ancora qualche documento".

"Sì, naturalmente".

Mi guarda un'ultima volta prima di seguire Anya. Il mio sguardo è fisso su di lei fino a che non scompare dietro l'angolo.

 _'Ok, credo proprio che qualcuno lassù mi voglia male…'_ , penso tra me e me.

 

///

 

Apro i fascicoli per la conference e provo a concentrarmi su quello che sto facendo… ma, no, niente da fare, rileggo la stessa riga circa dieci volte senza capirne il senso. Vengo risucchiata dal turbine dei miei pensieri isolandomi completamente dalla realtà. Sono talmente assorta che non mi accorgo del ritorno di mia sorella, che cerca di ridestarmi schioccando le dita ad un soffio dal mio viso.

“Ehilà… terra chiama Lexa, rispondi Lexa... oooh... ma ci sei o devo chiamare i soccorsi?”.

“Eh? A sei tu An…”.

“Chi credevi che fossi? La tua segretaria sexy?”.

“Piantala Anya, non è divertente!”, esclamo irritata.

“Oh lo è, lo è eccome. Dovevi vedere la tua faccia quando vi siete incontrate. Era da riprendere…”.

“Hai intenzione di andare avanti ancora per molto? Perché tra neanche 20 minuti abbiamo la call”.

“Ok, un’ultima cosa e la smetto. Che non ti venga in mente di fare sesso in azienda, se è proibito per me e Raven, con la quale sono regolarmente sposata, lo è anche per voi due, chiaro?”, mi minaccia puntandomi contro un dito cercando di stare seria, fallendo miseramente.

“Ma sei scema? Certo che non farò sesso con lei, né qui né altrove, ti ricordo che ora è una mia dipendente. Ci manca solo che mi becchi una denuncia per molestie sessuali”, ribatto seccata dalla sua provocazione.

“Sì, sì, l’importante è che tu ne sia convinta sorellina… dai diamoci da fare che il tempo stringe”.

Torno sul documento di prima, cercando di rimuovere tutte le parole di Anya. Non so come, ma riesco a trovare un po’ di concentrazione preparandomi così per la riunione.

La conference con Londra dura più del previsto. Non riusciamo nemmeno a pranzare. Per concludere l’ingaggio e definire il progetto ci mettiamo più di cinque ore.

“Oddio, sono esausta…”, mormoro lasciandomi andare sulla sedia.

“A chi lo dici sorellina… credo che gli inglesi siano ottusi per natura. È stata una riunione decisamente intensa, ma al solito le sorelle Woods sono riuscite a sistemare tutto. Vieni qui… batti cinque”.

“Ti rendi conto vero, che sembriamo due liceali?”, le domando retoricamente battendo la mia mano sulla sua.

“E che male c’è? Dai andiamo, non so tu, ma stasera vorrei andare a casa presto”.

“Mi hai letto nel pensiero An”, ribatto riordinando  i documenti nel fascicolo velocemente.

 


	7. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

**__ **

**_ Dal capitolo precedente _ ** **:**

_“Oddio, sono esausta…”, mormoro lasciandomi andare sulla sedia._

_“A chi lo dici sorellina… credo che gli inglesi siano ottusi per natura. È stata una riunione decisamente intensa, ma al solito le sorelle Woods sono riuscite a sistemare tutto. Vieni qui… batti cinque”._

_“Ti rendi conto vero, che sembriamo due liceali?”, le domando retoricamente battendo la mia mano sulla sua._

_“E che male c’è? Dai andiamo, non so tu, ma stasera vorrei andare a casa presto”._

_“Mi hai letto nel pensiero An”, ribatto riordinando  i documenti nel fascicolo velocemente._

\---

Quando sono quasi al mio ufficio rallento il passo. Il mio sguardo si catalizza sulla _mia_ nuova assistente. Lei non si accorge subito di me, è indaffarata a catalogare dei documenti. È a dir poco incredibile, ma con tutto il trambusto della conference non ho avuto il tempo di pensare a come gestire questa nostra _convivenza_ forzata. Sicuramente, come prima cosa avrei dovuto stabilire dei paletti, _ma quali?_ Sospiro alla ricerca disperata della mia determinazione.

“Signorina Griffin, questo è il fascicolo del progetto EVOL. Per cortesia potrebbe archiviarlo nella sezione internazionale?”.

“Ma certo, signorina Woods, lo faccio subito”.

“Quando ha finito, mi raggiunga nel mio ufficio per favore. Avrei bisogno di parlarle…”, il suo sguardo inchioda il mio e vacillo non riuscendo a concludere la frase.

“Beh… sì… di lavoro naturalmente e di cosa mi aspetto da lei…”, mi affretto a dire incasinandomi sempre di più.

“Naturalmente… appena ho finito qui... _vengo subito_ nel suo ufficio”, replica accentuando le parole ‘vengo subito’, con un tono di voce che mi fa venire i brividi.

_Ooook, è ufficiale sono morta e i miei nemici si stanno divertendo alle mie spalle. Primo paletto: evitare di guardarla negli occhi, secondo: non permetterle di flirtare con te, terzo: quando parli con lei devi ricordarti di scegliere le parole con cura e dedizione per evitare fraintendimenti… e poi ultimo, ma non meno importante, smettila di guardarla come se te la volessi scopare da un momento all’altro._

Con questi pensieri, decisamente poco austeri, mi chiudo nel mio ufficio. L’ironia della sorte vuole che le pareti siano in vetro e come io vedo lei, lei vede me. _Questa si che è fortuna!_

Cerco di rivolgere l’attenzione verso il lavoro che dovrei fare, ma i miei occhi, quei bastardi traditori, lo rendono terribilmente difficile.

Una vocina fastidiosa si intrufola nei miei pensieri scatenandomi ancora più dubbi. _Lexa, sembra essere passato tutto in secondo piano, il dolore, lo sconforto, il vuoto nel tuo cuore per essere stata tradita dalle due persone più importanti della tua vita, e per che cosa? Per aver fatto sesso con una sconosciuta, che tra parentesi è diventata la tua segretaria._ Oh Gesù! È ufficiale: sto impazzendo! Scuoto la testa cercando di focalizzarmi su tutte le ennemila mail che mi sono arrivate nel weekend.

Dieci minuti dopo sento bussare, so benissimo chi è. Evito di proposito di distogliere lo sguardo dal monitor mentre le faccio cenno di entrare con la mano.

“Prego, si accomodi”, le dico cercando il mio tono da CEO.

“Prima che mi illustri tutti i doveri come segretaria, avrei una richiesta da farle... sempre se posso, signorina Woods”.

 _‘La sua voce roca mi creerà diversi problemi ne sono più che convinta, spero solo che non evochi ricordi censurabili se no, per me, è la fine’_ , penso tra me e me.

Alle sue parole il mio sguardo ricade su di lei e cerco di imprimermi la parola PROFESSIONALE, a caratteri cubitali, nella mente. Annuisco in risposta invitandola a continuare.

“Può chiamarmi Clarke? Ho sempre odiato le formalità. Anche se devo ammettere che signorina Griffin suona bene detto dalle sue labbra", mi provoca deliberatamente.

Deglutisco fingendo con nonchalance che il suo flirting non sia andato a segno.

“Per me non c’è problema… Clarke, se vuole anche lei può chiamarmi Lexa. E forse sarebbe anche il caso di cominciare a darci del tu”.

“Non potrei chiedere di meglio… Lexa”, il mio nome pronunciato da lei ha tutto un altro suono.

 _Ti ricordi ancora come si respira, vero Alexa?!?_ Ci mancava solo la mia coscienza ora.

“Clarke, non so bene cosa ti abbia detto mia sorella, ma io sono una persona molto esigente. Alle mie collaboratrici richiedo serietà, professionalità e competenza. Lo riconosco, a volte sono distratta, spesso dimentico gli appuntamenti e, proprio per questo, ho un bisogno costante di reminder. Uno dei tuoi compiti sarà proprio quello di farmi da _‘balia’_ , non escludo il fatto che tu debba ricordarmi di mangiare o dormire. E a questo proposito spero proprio che non ti spaventi il duro lavoro e l’idea di fare straordinari, perché spesso mi capita di far tardi e ho un costante bisogno del supporto della _mia_ assistente”.

“Sembra interessante! Tranquilla, non mi spaventa per niente l’idea di fare straordinari… con te. E per quanto riguarda la _‘balia’_ … per me sarà un piacere doverti stare sempre addosso…”, ribatte sempre più maliziosamente.

_Ok, adesso basta!_

“Ok, senti Clarke… avrei un’ultima richiesta da farti, prima di tornare al lavoro…”.

“E sarebbe?”.

“Possiamo ricominciare dall’inizio? Beh, sì, come se tra noi due non fosse successo niente? Sai, giusto per evitare di impazzire e riuscire a collaborare senza problemi. Anche se immagino che la tua permanenza qui, in questa azienda, non sarà così duratura… visto il tuo curriculum, puoi ambire a molto di più di un lavoro come semplice assistente”. 

“E che cosa è successo tra noi?”, sgrano gli occhi cercando di capire se veramente non si ricorda della nostra notte di fuoco.

“Lexa… non mi guardare così. Stavo scherzando! Sono d’accordo sul fatto di ricominciare dall’inizio, ma non sul fatto che la mia permanenza qui non sia duratura. Io non potrei ambire a niente di meglio… detto questo… ufficializziamo la cosa. Ciao, io sono Clarke Griffin, è un piacere conoscerti”, mi tende la mano aspettando che io gliela stringa.

Mentre io sono rimasta ancora alla sue parole: _io non potrei ambire a niente di meglio…_

“Alexa Woods, il piacere è mio”, affermo prendendole la mano e ridestandomi dal torpore.

Trascuro per un attimo la scarica che mi da il suo tocco per gioire dell’intesa appena conquistata. Dopo averla congedata mi ritrovo a sprofondare nella poltrona, inalando aria freneticamente, come se fossi stata in apnea tutto il tempo.

_Credo proprio che Clarke Griffin sarà la mia rovina._

 

///

 

Da quel nuovo inizio è passato più di un mese. Nonostante le mie più fosche previsioni, io e Clarke siamo un’ottima squadra. Lei è seria e professionale, ma anche allegra e solare, e questo rende le giornate pesanti più sopportabili. Nonostante ciò, nell’ultima settimana ho notato qualcosa di diverso, in me, in lei. Fra lunghi sguardi, tocchi fugaci e allusioni di troppo, tra di noi si sta creando una tensione davvero ingestibile.

Spesso mi ritrovo a fissarla da dietro la scrivania mentre fingo di lavorare. E credo che lei se ne sia resa conto di questo mio cambio di rotta. Infatti, giorno dopo giorno, si veste in modo sempre più sexy e provocante e questo comincia letteralmente a farmi impazzire _. Credo che sarà più dura del previsto rispettare i miei buoni propositi. E visto come si è vestita oggi lo sarà ancora di più._

La vedo uscire dall’ascensore e mi toglie il fiato. Indossa una gonna aderente nera, di poco sopra il ginocchio, con un spacco vertiginoso sul davanti e una camicetta di seta bianca, che non lascia molto spazio all’immaginazione, coperta da un cappotto corto, lasciato ovviamente aperto in modo tale da far ammirare, a tutti, la sua bellezza, che definire illegale è un eufemismo. Si avvia alla sua postazione come in una scena a rallentatore scuotendo i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. _Oh Gesù!_ Non riesco a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, l’immagine che ho davanti mi fa avvampare, ciononostante il mio corpo è invaso da dei brividi incontrollati.

 _Ok, qui per sopravvivere urge un’azione evasiva._ Prima che mi noti devio il mio percorso rifugiandomi nella sala ristoro, l’unica stanza senza pareti di vetro. Quando entro trovo mia sorella e sua moglie che chiacchierano sorseggiando un caffè. Sperando di non dare troppo nell’occhio faccio la stessa cosa.

“Buongiorno Lex”, mi dice Raven seguita subito dopo da Anya.

“Buongiorno ragazze”, le saluto rifugiandomi dietro una tazza di caffè.

“Ehi sorellina, ma che è successo? Sei rossa come un peperone. Guai con la tua assistente?”, mi domanda alzando un sopracciglio, con fare malizioso.

_Il solito tatto di mia sorella... la detesto quando fa così. Giuro che avrei voglia di ucciderla!_

“Eh? No, no… nessun guaio. Solo che oggi ho un gran mal di testa e da quando sono entrata qui dentro che mi sento soffocare. Forse mi sta venendo l’influenza”, mi invento la prima balla che mi viene in mente.

“Forse è meglio se torni a casa...”, suggerisce Rae preoccupata.

“Purtroppo non posso cognatina, oggi ho una riunione con dei nuovi fornitori e non posso mancare. Oddio, messa così… spero solo di capirci qualcosa…”.

“Anya, tesoro, perché non la sostituisci tu?”.

“Amore non posso, io ho un appuntamento all’NYU, il solito intervento che chiedono tutti gli anni per invogliare i  nuovi laureandi”, ribatte mia sorella alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Ah già. Me lo avevi detto. Beh, allora porta Clarke, sai in questo periodo siamo diventate molto amiche, oltre ad essere simpatica è anche molto intelligente. E visto che non sei tanto in forma ti può aiutare, senza considerare che ha anche un master in economia e, con i fornitori di questi tempi che ti vogliono sempre fregare, non guasta”, continua Raven cercando di trovare una soluzione al mio finto mal di testa.

“Rae ha ragione, se non ti senti molto bene, due orecchie in più non guastano”, ribadisce Anya.

“Sì, potrebbe essere un’idea. Finisco il caffè e poi vedo come fare”, taglio corto.

Le ragazze mi salutano lasciandomi sola in quello stanzino a sorseggiare caffè e a rimuginare sul da farsi. L’idea di Raven è da pazzi, ci manca solo che Clarke mi accompagni a quella riunione, non ce la farei a starle così vicino, senza toccarla, sfiorarla, baciarla, fotterla, e non credo sarebbe proprio il caso. _Oh Gesù, ma che mi prende oggi? Sono in crisi ormonale, o cosa?_ Appoggio la fronte sul tavolo chiudendo gli occhi, sperando che l’incendio, ormai fuori controllo dentro di me, dovuto alle mie fantasie recondite, svenisse in un lampo… ma la mia è una mera illusione e ne sono più che consapevole.

 


	8. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

**__ **

**_ Dal capitolo precedente _ ** **:**

_Le ragazze mi salutano lasciandomi sola in quello stanzino a sorseggiare caffè e a rimuginare sul da farsi. L’idea di Raven è da pazzi, ci manca solo che Clarke mi accompagni a quella riunione, non ce la farei a starle così vicino, senza toccarla, sfiorarla, baciarla, fotterla, e non credo sarebbe proprio il caso. Oh Gesù, ma che mi prende oggi? Sono in crisi ormonale, o cosa? Appoggio la fronte sul tavolo chiudendo gli occhi, sperando che l’incendio, ormai fuori controllo dentro di me, dovuto alle mie fantasie recondite, svenisse in un lampo… ma la mia è una mera illusione e ne sono più che consapevole._

\---

Sospiro più volte cercando di calmare i miei impulsi, ma quando sento una carezza gentile sulle spalle sussulto quasi in preda al panico.

“Scusa Lexa, non volevo spaventarti. Stai bene?”.

Mi scontro con i suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri ed il fuoco appena attenuato si riaccende più vigoroso di prima. Il mio sguardo languido passa in rassegna le sue curve. Il mio desiderio cresce come la voglia di infrangere tutte le regole che io stessa ho stabilito. Anche i suoi occhi cambiano diventando più scuri. Mi alzo in piedi facendo qualche passo verso di lei. Clarke istintivamente indietreggia fino a che si ritrova contro la parete.

“Ero venuta a cercarti… per ricordarti che fra mezz’ora hai la riunione con i fornitori…”, dice cominciando a respirare più velocemente.

“E se avessi qualcos’altro di più urgente da fare in questo momento?”, sussurro provocandola.

“Tipo cosa?”, mi provoca di rimando, la sua voce roca mi eccita più di quello che non sia già.

Mi avvicino sempre di più schiacciando il mio corpo sul suo. La mia mano sinistra si appoggia alla parete di fianco al suo viso, mentre la destra percorre il suo corpo dal basso verso l’alto. Traccia le sue curve deliziandosi della reazione che suscita il suo passaggio.

“Fottere la mia assistente, qui, adesso. Farla venire sulle mie dita, mentre si sforza di trattenere i gemiti per non farsi sentire…”, mormoro ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

La vedo deglutire, mentre i suoi occhi diventano sempre più vogliosi.

“E il bellissimo discorso che mi hai fatto il primo giorno, sull’essere professionali, non vale più?”, mi prende in giro rinfacciandomi le mie stesse parole.

“La colpa è tua, non puoi vestirti così, è illegale. Sei talmente sexy che faresti perdere il senno ad una monaca. E per tua informazione, io non lo sono, non ho fatto voto di castità. E da stamattina che ho un pensiero fisso, che non riesco a togliermi dalla testa…”,

“Quale?”.

“Ho voglia di scoparti, di farti godere in tutti i modi possibili, di farti urlare il mio nome. Lo so benissimo che non dovrei nemmeno pensarle cose del genere… ma… io non riesco più a resisterti”.

“Allora, non farlo… fottimi… qui, adesso!”, esclama avventandosi sulle mie labbra.

Le sue mani si allacciano al mio collo esigendo più contatto tra i nostri corpi. Sento il suo sapore inebriarmi la mente e non capisco più nulla.

La sua lingua percorre il mio labbro inferiore chiedendo un permesso che le concedo subito. Si intrufola nella mia bocca e quando si scontra con la mia sento i fuochi d'artificio. Il bacio diventa più famelico, la dolcezza lascia il posto alla foga e alla passione che ci sta divorando. Sono terribilmente eccitata, non riesco a contenere questa mia fame improvvisa. La mia mano, senza indugiare oltre, si infila sotto la sua gonna, alla ricerca del suo punto più sensibile. Le mie dita spostano i suoi slip, umidi della sua eccitazione, arrivando al suo centro ormai completamente bagnato. Accarezzo le sue pieghe torturandola un po' e godendo dell'effetto del mio tocco su di lei.

"Oddio Clarke... sei bagnatissima... cazzo... voglio scoparti fino a farti urlare", sussurro in preda all’estasi più sfrenata.

"Ed io voglio essere scopata... da te... adesso... oh, sì, cazzo... ti voglio", geme nel mio orecchio facendomi venire i brividi.

Continua a lamentarsi di piacere sempre più forte, fino a che non la zittisco con le mie labbra. Le mie dita continuano a scivolare allettanti lungo la sua apertura, finché non la penetro. La mia irruenza le provoca un ansito strozzato, ciò nonostante continuo a spingere sempre più velocemente introducendo il secondo e anche il terzo dito. I suoi ansiti strozzati sulla mia bocca mi fanno impazzire. Mentre scivolo in lei, la mia mano libera si dedica al suo seno prosperoso torturandolo a dovere. Mi infilo sotto il reggiseno e quando trovo il capezzolo lo strizzo, prima dolcemente poi sempre con più veemenza, scatenando in lei sempre più desiderio. Mi stacco dalle sue labbra per guardarla godere del piacere che le sto dando. Solo quella immagine, così dannatamente sexy, rischia di fare esplodere il mio centro.

"Sto per venire, cazzo... scopami più forte", mi incita in preda alla voglia più incontrollata.

"Mi stai facendo venire anche tu Clarke... oddio... vederti contorcere dal piacere è talmente eccitante... che... oh Gesù".

Spingo sempre più velocemente facendo scontrare la mia intimità con la sua, alla ricerca dell'orgasmo perfetto. E non ci vuole molto, infatti dopo poco la sento inondarmi la mano con i suoi umori, e l'istante dopo la seguo, gemendo contro la sua spalla per trattenere l'urlo che altrimenti sarebbe uscito dalle mie labbra. I nostri corpi sono scossi da spasmi incontrollati e per evitare di cadere ci reggiamo l'un l'altra.

"Oddio...", sospiro cercando di riprendere fiato.

"È stato...", comincia lei.

"Esplosivo", finisco io.

"Già", mormora guardandomi negli occhi.

Dopo un istante, in cui le parole sono superflue, cerchiamo di sistemarci alla meglio.

"Forse è meglio se vai... la riunione comincia tra cinque minuti", mi dice cercando di farmi tornare un po' di senso del dovere.

"Sì forse è meglio... ma...", replico titubante.

"Ma cosa?".

"Ma… tu vieni con me. Ho bisogno del tuo supporto... ho un gran mal di testa e due orecchie in più potrebbero farmi comodo", abbozzo una scusa patetica, perché la voglio al mio fianco.

"Mal di testa, eh? Pensavo che il sesso fosse un ottimo rimedio...".

"Infatti mi è calato, magari occorrerebbe una cura più intensiva… non so se mi spiego", affermo in modo malizioso ad un soffio dalle sue labbra.

"Signorina Woods è meglio se andiamo altrimenti la riunione sarà l'ultimo dei suoi problemi!", esclama in tono quasi perentorio.

Scoppio a ridere divertita del nostro battibecco, l'istante dopo Clarke fa lo stesso. Sicuramente ci saranno delle ripercussioni per questa improvvisa pazzia, ma al momento non mi interessa. Ci avviamo alla sala meeting e mentre la osservo camminare un passo davanti a me, l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è quella di strapparle i vestiti di dosso.

_No… credo proprio di non stare affatto bene. Questa ondata di calore ne è la prova!!!_

 


	9. Capitolo 8

 

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

**_Dal capitolo precedente:_**  
  
 _Scoppio a ridere divertita del nostro battibecco, l'istante dopo Clarke fa lo stesso. Sicuramente ci saranno delle ripercussioni per questa improvvisa pazzia, ma al momento non mi interessa. Ci avviamo alla sala meeting e mentre la osservo camminare un passo davanti a me, l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare è quella di strapparle i vestiti di dosso._  
 _No… credo proprio di non stare affatto bene. Questa ondata di calore ne è la prova!!!_  
  
\---  
  
Incredibilmente arriviamo puntuali. Velocizzo gli ultimi passi per aprire in modo galante la porta a Clarke, che al gesto mi sorride, leggermente imbarazzata, mimando un _‘grazie’_ con le sue splendide labbra.  
  
 _Lexa, cerca di darti una calmata! Stai intraprendendo un percorso minato e tu lo sai bene._  
  
La voce della ragione cerca di farsi sentire, ma è tempo sprecato. Sono stata risucchiata da questo vortice di torbida passione e, succeda quello che succeda, non ho intenzione di programmare niente. Mi farò trascinare dai miei impulsi senza pensare alle conseguenze.  
  
Dopo essermi persa nei miei, sempre più assurdi, sproloqui mentali, mi ridesto giusto in tempo per aiutare Clarke a prendere posto, sedendomi poi vicino a lei… _molto_ vicino.  
  
"Signor Green, buongiorno. Dò il benvenuto a lei e al suo team. Prima di procedere vi presento la mia assistente, nonché esperta di economia, la signorina Clarke Griffin".  
  
"Signorina Woods, buongiorno a lei. Signorina Griffin è un piacere per me fare la sua conoscenza", risponde l'uomo dai tratti asiatici difronte a noi.  
  
"Il piacere è mio signor Green", replica la donna al mio fianco.  
  
"Bando ai convenevoli, se vuole cominciare con la sua presentazione, l'ascoltiamo", lo invito a procedere quasi avessi fretta di concludere quest’incontro.  
  
"Ma sì naturalmente, Jasper puoi far partire la presentazione per favore", lo sento dire ad un suo collaboratore.  
  
Comincia a parlare di software innovativi, linee di sviluppo e per un po' cerco di seguirlo, quando però arriva ai numeri, le spese, il guadagno, gli introiti e quant’altro perdo il filo. Irrimediabilmente vengo attratta da lei, dalla donna al mio fianco e dal suo bellissimo profilo. Clarke è intenta a prende appunti in modo attento e puntuale. Una ciocca di capelli ribelle le scivola sul volto infastidendola. Se li sistema l'istante seguente riportandoli dietro l'orecchio, mordendosi poi il labbro. E come se vedessi la scena a rallentatore, di una carica erotica impressionante. Sento che potrei perdere la ragione da un momento all'altro. Un brivido mi attraversa la schiena anche se dentro di me si sta scatenando un incendio. Il mio centro comincia a bagnarsi facendomi avvampare. _Oddio, ma che cavolo mi succede?_  
  
Non riuscendo a ragionare, mi lascio guidare dai miei sensi. Con nonchalance faccio scivolare la mano sul ginocchio di Clarke, per mia fortuna i tavoli della sala riunione non sono di vetro. Sussulta girandosi per un instante a guardarmi. Il mio desiderio è lampante credo lo abbia intuito dai miei occhi. Si volta di scatto, forse per il disagio che le sto arrecando, fingendo di fare attenzione alle parole dell'uomo che, imperterrito, continua ad esporci le slide. Comincio a disegnarle dei cerchi sulla pelle, lasciata scoperta dalla gonna, il mio tocco sembra rilassarla.  
  
Il meeting prosegue e la mia frustrazione aumenta. Guidata dalla mia libido, ormai fuori controllo, continuo la mia dolce tortura, facendo risalire la mano sulla sua coscia in modo lento e seducente. Quando raggiungo il suo intimo, inizio a giocarci. Clarke cerca di accusare il colpo, per salvare le apparenze, ma posso sentire il piacere inondarla. Le mie carezze diventano sempre più audaci. Le mie dita spostano lo slip e si beano dei suoi umori. In affanno le cade la penna digitale, che usava per prendere appunti, e proprio in quel momento il suo sguardo voglioso ricade su di me.  
  
"Beh, che dire questo è quanto. Ora rimaniamo in attesa del vostro responso signorina Woods", la voce del fornitore ci riporta alla realtà.  
  
"Ehm.. sì, naturalmente signor Green, studieremo la sua presentazione e le faremo sapere al più presto", gli dico schiarendomi la voce.  
  
Alle mie parole, Clarke cerca di sistemarsi la gonna alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia, come se avesse un estremo bisogno di uscire da questa stanza e allontanarsi da me. Si congeda in tutta fretta salutando la comitiva dei fornitori, lasciandomi lì, a fare gli onori di casa.  
  
La seguo con lo sguardo fino a che non la vedo rifugiarsi nei bagni.  
  
Io mi trattengo ancora qualche istante con il signor Green e il suo team, per definire meglio i termini e poi mi congedo anche io, raggiungendo _l'oggetto_ del mio desiderio.  
  
Quando entro nella toilette mi chiudo la porta alle spalle, appoggiandomi sopra con la schiena. Vedo Clarke rinfrescarsi ai lavandini.  
  
“Sei impazzita Lexa? Stavi cercando di uccidermi o cosa?”, sbotta fulminandomi con lo sguardo.  
Prima di allontanarmi dalla porta la chiudo a chiave. Poi lentamente mi avvicino a lei. Il mio desiderio è palese. _Ha ragione Clarke, sto impazzendo._  
  
“Non mi sembrava ti dispiacesse poi così tanto poco fa…”.  
  
“No, non intendevo quello… mi piace... dannazione, mi piace eccome quando mi tocchi, ma la situazione stava diventando un tantino imbarazzante… sono riuscita a stento a controllarmi… e per poco non davo spettacolo. Allora, signorina Woods, mi spiega che cosa diavolo le è preso?”, mi dice ancora leggermente astiosa, cercando di trattenere un leggero rossore che si stava palesando sul suo viso.  
  
Faccio qualche altro passo verso di lei, lentamente molto lentamente, come se fossi una predatrice che ha appena adocchiato la sua preda. La fisso intensamente notando quando sia dannatamente sexy. Il mio sguardo sembra quasi spaventarla perché istintivamente fa un passo indietro, ma poi la vedo alzare un sopracciglio quasi incuriosita dai miei gesti. Questa sua reazione non fa altro che accendermi ancora di più… come se fosse possibile una cosa del genere.  
  
“Signorina Griffin non dia la colpa a me, è tutta colpa sua. Gliel’ho già detto prima, non può vestirti in modo così sexy e pretendere di passare inosservata…”, continuo a provocarla.  
  
“Comunque per rispondere alle tue domande, non ho idea di cosa mi sia preso o meglio di cosa mi stia prendendo. Non volevo di certo ucciderti, volevo solo sentire quanto fossi bagnata, volevo farti godere, volevo farti venire tra le mie dita…”, le dico maliziosamente arrivando finalmente ad un passo da lei.  
  
“Ah sì… è questo che volevi fare? Farmi tua davanti ad un pubblico così folto? Non sapevo avessi questo tipo di fantasie perverse. Comunque, per la cronaca, ci stavi riuscendo a farmi perdere completamente il controllo ero ad un passo... e per quanto la cosa fosse terribilmente eccitante, continuo a pensare che fosse totalmente inappropriato”, le sue parole contraddico il suo sguardo pieno di desiderio.  
  
Le afferro saldamente i fianchi spingendo il mio corpo contro il suo. La sollevo facendola sedere sul ripiano dei lavandini.  
  
“Apprezzo il tentativo, ma i tuoi occhi dicono tutto l’opposto… che razza di persona sarei se ti lasciassi completamente insoddisfatta?! È una cosa che non riuscirei mai a perdonarmi…”, sussurro stringendo sempre di più le mie mani sul suo corpo.  
  
“E mi dica signorina Woods, che intenzioni ha?”, mi domanda alzando un sopracciglio, sapendo benissimo la risposta.  
  
“Semplice signorina Griffin… finire quello che ho iniziato…”.  
  
“Mi eccita da morire quando mi chiami così… e non vedo l’ora di farmi scopare da te ma… se entrasse qualcuno? Questa volta non vorrei essere interrotta se fosse possibile…”, domanda con un velo di preoccupazione, mista ad un’audacia mai sentita.  
  
“Signorina Griffin non si preoccupi per questo, non ci disturberà nessuno, ho chiuso la porta a chiave. Ora stia zitta e mi baci!”, le ordino sorridendo.  
  
“Il capo è lei signorina Woods!”, esclama chiudendomi la bocca con la sua.

 


	10. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_“E mi dica signorina Woods, che intenzioni ha?”, mi domanda alzando un sopracciglio, sapendo benissimo la risposta._

_“Semplice signorina Griffin… finire quello che ho iniziato…”._

_“Mi eccita da morire quando mi chiami così… e non vedo l’ora di farmi scopare da te ma… se entrasse qualcuno? Questa volta non vorrei essere interrotta se fosse possibile…”, domanda con un velo di preoccupazione, mista ad un’audacia mai sentita._

_“Signorina Griffin non si preoccupi per questo, non ci disturberà nessuno, ho chiuso la porta a chiave. Ora stia zitta e mi baci!”, le ordino sorridendo._

_“Il capo è lei signorina Woods!”, esclama chiudendomi la bocca con la sua._

\---

Il sapore delle sue labbra mi fa subito impazzire, gemo quando mi morde il labbro inferiore, veniamo prese entrambe da una insaziabile foga di assaporarci l’un l’altra. Si intrufola nella mia bocca abbracciando la mia lingua che non aspettava altro di accarezzare la sua. Una scarica di brividi mi percorre la schiena, anche se sento il calore aumentare in modo incontrollato. Il mio basso ventre è in fermento, come la mia voglia di lei.

In crisi di ossigeno si stacca da me, mi posa una mano in mezzo al petto facendomi allontanare di un passo dal suo corpo. Alzo un sopracciglio non capendo bene le sue intenzioni, ma quando mi scontro con i suoi occhi pieni di malizia ed audacia tutto appare molto più chiaro. Il suo sguardo non abbandona il mio mentre fa scivolare le mani lungo il suo corpo fino ad afferrare i lembi della gonna. Giocherella, in modo quasi fastidioso, con lo spacco, fino a che, con una lentezza disarmante, non decide di sollevarla. Vedo il tessuto scoprire le sue cosce, lentamente divarica le gambe rivelando il suo intimo, già bagnato dei suoi umori. La mia libido è sempre più fuori controllo. La guardo attuare questo gioco perverso di seduzione, come se si volesse vendicare.

Mi afferra il colletto della camicia attirandomi tra le sue gambe, allacciandole subito dopo dietro alla mia schiena, quando la nostre intimità si scontrano gemiamo all’unisono.

“Di un po’… stai cercando di vendicarti?”, sussurro baciandole il collo.

“No, sto solo cercando di farmi scopare dal _mio_ capo… quindi signorina Woods, si dia da fare che sono terribilmente bagnata”, mormora nel mio orecchio, con quella voce roca che mi fa impazzire.

Le sue pupille si dilatano dal desiderio riflettendo la mia stessa voglia. Afferro il suo perizoma e velocemente lo levo di mezzo. Le mie mani percorrono le sue gambe facendo il percorso inverso, accarezzando le sue cosce fino ad arrivare al suo centro. Le mie dita cominciano ad accarezzare il suo clitoride distrattamente, al mio tocco il suo corpo comincia a scalpitare. La fisso senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. La mia mano scivola più in basso andando ad accarezzare la sua apertura. Sento la sua calda eccitazione bagnarmi le dita, ed un sorriso malizioso compare sul mio volto.

“Signorina Griffin, a giudicare dal lago in cui sto navigando,  sembra che qualcuno sia molto impaziente… di venire”, la provoco rubandole un bacio.

Geme sulla mia bocca mentre io continuo a torturarla.

“Ti stai divertendo vero?”, domanda in affanno.

“Vederti in balia del mio tocco, e decisamente più che divertente… è eccitante. Mi piace vederti contorcere dal piacere”.

“Beh, se ti piace tanto guardarmi... posso sempre farti vedere come mi sono divertita, in questo lungo periodo, mentre pensavo a te e a come ci siamo divertite quella notte al locale…”, mi provoca cercando una qualsiasi reazione.

“Così ti toccavi mentre pensavi al tuo capo, eh?”.

“Qualcosa in più…”, mi leva la mano spingendomi via di qualche passo.

Comincia a slacciarci i bottoni della camicia lentamente, molto lentamente… troppo lentamente. Si libera dell’indumento gettandolo a terra, poi si afferra il seno prosperoso, ancora stretto nel reggiseno e comincia a toccarsi in modo terribilmente sensuale. Ormai stanche del tessuto, le sue mani cercano e trovano la pelle, posso vedere i suoi capezzoli già turgidi e quando li strizza emettendo un gemito, sento le mia intimità fremere sempre di più.

“Ti piace lo spettacolo?”, chiede ansimando.

Annuisco non riuscendo a pronunciare neanche una parola.

Seguo la sua mano che comincia a scendere lungo il suo corpo per andare la dove né ha più bisogno. Le sue dita scivolano sulle sue grandi labbra inebriandosi dei suoi umori, è la scena più eccitante ed erotica che abbia mai visto.

Continua a giocare con il suo corpo davanti a me, ed io continuo a fissarla eccitata a tal punto che potrei venire solo per il suo spettacolo.

Quando fa scivolare due dita in lei gemendo il mio nome è la fine. Mi avvicino di nuovo a lei afferrandole la mano con cui si stava dando piacere, provocandole un lamento di disapprovazione. La fisso negli occhi mentre infilo le sue dita nella mia bocca. Comincio a succhiarle in modo vorace, inebriandomi il palato dei suoi deliziosi umori. Distratta dalla mia audacia faccio scivolare l’altra mano in lei, urla quando la penetro con due dita. E io godo di quello che le sto facendo provare.

Il mio corpo spinge contro il suo, coadiuvando il ritmo della nostra danza erotica. La bacio con foga facendole sentire il suo sapore nella mia bocca. Geme sempre di più contro le mie labbra ed io faccio la stessa cosa, quando stringe le gambe contro il mio sedere facendo aderire ulteriormente i nostri corpi.

“Oddio… Lexa…. più veloce… oh cazzo sii, scopami… più forte”, sussurra in preda all’estasi più totale.

"Oh si… Clarke… ti scopo forte, cazzo, sei talmente stretta e bagnata che non mi stancherai mai di scoparti… ti scoperò ancora e ancora fino a quando non ti vedrò venire e io verrò guardandoti… oddio, mi fai impazzire".

Mi ci vogliono un altro paio di spinte e la sento stringersi alle mie dite subito dopo aver emesso degli ansiti strozzati nel mio orecchio, io la seguo a ruota bagnando completamente il mio intimo dei miei umori ormai esplosi in un favoloso orgasmo.

I nostri corpi si stringono l’un l’altra scossi da spasmi incontrollati. Solo dopo qualche istante riusciamo a riprenderci.

"Forse è meglio che mi rivesta e mi dia una sistemata… credo che dovremmo tornare al lavoro…", afferma la mia bellissima assistente, cercando di ritrovare un po’ di professionalità.

“Credo tu abbia ragione… fra un po’ si chiederanno dove siamo finite”, confermo aiutandola a scendere dal ripiano del bagno.

Nel giro di poco ci sistemiamo alla meglio. Lei si riveste, cercando di non far troppo caso alle condizioni pessime dei suoi vestiti, completamente sgualciti, mentre io cerco di sistemarmi il trucco sbavato. Entrambe siamo più che consapevoli, che qualcuno potrebbe accorgersi di quello che è appena successo tra di noi… ma sinceramente non mi interessa.

Onestamente non so che cosa mi stia succedendo, non è da me comportarmi così. Non sono mai stata una persona da sesso fine a se stesso, senza sentimento o coinvolgimento di nessun tipo… ma farlo con Clarke mi fa stare bene, mi fa desiderare di farlo ancora e ancora, aiutandomi ad attenuare il dolore e a non pensare a tutto il vuoto che ho dentro al cuore e che continua a perseguitarmi. Non riesco a definire tutto questo e, a dirla tutta, non voglio nemmeno farlo. Mi rendo conto di essere egoista, ma per il momento voglio godermi questa passione irrefrenabile che sembra essere la cura di tutti i miei mali.

 


	11. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Onestamente non so che cosa mi stia succedendo, non è da me comportarmi così. Non sono mai stata una persona da sesso fine a se stesso, senza sentimento o coinvolgimento di nessun tipo… ma farlo con Clarke mi fa stare bene, mi fa desiderare di farlo ancora e ancora, aiutandomi ad attenuare il dolore e a non pensare a tutto il vuoto che ho dentro al cuore e che continua a perseguitarmi. Non riesco a definire tutto questo e, a dirla tutta, non voglio nemmeno farlo. Mi rendo conto di essere egoista, ma per il momento voglio godermi questa passione irrefrenabile che sembra essere la cura di tutti i miei mali._

\---

Una manciata di minuti dopo riusciamo a uscire da quel bagno. Prendiamo strade separate per non dare nell’occhio. Anche se sono consapevole che sarà tutto inutile, il gossip in questa azienda è sempre stato sfrenato, e figuriamoci se è il capo ad essere al centro di questi pettegolezzi… _apriti cielo!_ Inconsciamente sorrido di queste sciocchezze. Non ho mai dato peso ai rumors e non ho certo intenzione di iniziare ora.

Arrivo al mio ufficio e sulla porta mi ritrovo Zoe con dei documenti in mano.

“Ehi, pensavo che il meeting fosse finito un’ora fa?”, mi domanda la giovane iniziando la sua indagine.

 _‘Ecco, ci siamo… che l’interrogatorio abbia inizio…’_ , penso tra me e me.

“Beh, sai come sono i convenevoli, il signor Green è molto bravo, ma anche terribilmente logorroico”, ribatto cercando di dissipare ogni suo dubbio.

“Sai dov’è finita Clarke? Da quando è venuta a cercarti si è fatta di nebbia. E ho un disperato bisogno del suo aiuto per questi fascicoli”.

“L’ultima volta che l’ho vista, stava andando a fare delle fotocopie poi non so…”, rispondo con il tono più disinteressato che riesco a trovare.

“Ok, ora vado a cercarla. Ah, quasi dimenticavo… ti ho messo una pila di documenti sulla scrivania, dovresti leggerli e firmarli. E poi ti ha cercato Anya, vuole sapere com’è andata”.

“La richiamo subito, grazie Zoe”.

“Dovere”.

Mi rifugio nel mio ufficio e chiamo subito mia sorella. Comincio a raccontarle dell’incontro rimanendo sul vago. Lei continua a chiedere più dettagli, di essere più specifica, ma ovviamente non posso esserlo, diciamo che ero distratta da una affascinante donna bionda al mio fianco e tutto il resto, compresa la presentazione, è passata in secondo piano.

Per fortuna dopo un po’ di tentativi riesco a chiudere la chiamata, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Agguanto il primo documento e comincio a leggerlo, all’inizio la concentrazione langue, ma sforzandomi ritrovo il lato stacanovista e, così facendo, la mia professionalità. Sono talmente assorta nel lavoro che non mi accorgo nemmeno che Clarke è tornata alla sua postazione.

Nonostante le mie più fosche previsioni, nessuno ha notato niente di strano, né in me né in lei, la giornata è proseguita senza intoppi. Sono riuscita a vagliare tutti i documenti sulla mia scrivania, e a buttar giù una relazione sul meeting di oggi, anche se molto scialba e priva di contenuti.

Solo verso le sette di sera riesco ad alzare lo sguardo imbattendomi in quella figura bionda ancora china sulla tastiera. Mi soffermo ad osservarla picchiettare le dita sui tasti ad una velocità impressionante. Ed un pensiero mi sfiora la mente: _ma come cavolo fa ad essere così dannatamente sexy anche quando scrive al computer?_

Scuoto la testa cercando di limitare le mie fantasie su di lei, direi che oggi ho mandato a puttane tutti i miei principi una volta di troppo. Mentre sono immersa a seguire il flusso dei miei assurdi pensieri, il suo sguardo cattura il mio, subito un sorriso alquanto provocante compare sul suo volto, come a sottolineare il fatto di avermi beccata in flagrante. I miei occhi vagano subito sul primo oggetto che trovano, cercando di celare l’imbarazzo. Dopo qualche istante, con la coda dell’occhio la vedo tornare al lavoro e così istintivamente mi rilasso.

Prima ho detto che non mi interessava capire cosa stesse succedendo tra di noi, ora non lo so più. Magari parlarne potrebbe essere utile, o forse no. _Ah… mi sa che sto impazzendo veramente!_

Il suono di una notifica del cellulare mi riporta alla realtà. Lo afferro distrattamente e, quando leggo sul display di chi è il messaggio, quasi mi affogo con la mia stessa saliva.

_[Signorina Woods, la vedo distratta… c’è qualcosa che posso fare lei?]._

Oddio Clarke, se solo mi leggessi nel pensiero non mi faresti certi tipi di domanda.

[Sei tu che mi distrai…], rispondo di getto.

 _[Ah capisco… la giornata è ormai finita, volevo finire una cosa, ma se vuole posso andarmene subito…]_.

[NO! Non voglio che se ne vada, voglio che rimanga e mi distragga, signorina Griffin…], è ufficiale sono completamente pazza.

_[Non avresti dovuto chiamarmi così, ora mi sto eccitando… e mi sta venendo caldo, molto caldo]._

Leggo il messaggio due volte prima di sollevare lo sguardo e incrociare il suo voglioso. La sua mano comincia a scivolare sul suo corpo fino a fermarsi sotto la scrivania, probabilmente dove ne ha più bisogno in questo momento. Il suo viso comincia a contorcersi dal piacere, quella visione estremante sexy mi eccita da morire.

Mi alzo di scatto dalla sedia, afferro il cappotto e mentre esco dall’ufficio le mando un messaggio.

[Non vorrà divertirsi tutta da sola? Mi piace quando si tocca, ma mi piace di più quando sono io a toccarla, ho diverse fantasie che ho fretta di mostrarle. Ci vediamo tra due minuti all’ascensore. E, signorina Griffin… non mi faccia aspettare…].

Non risponde al mio messaggio provocatorio, arrivo all’ascensore quasi convinta di aver esagerato, in questo nostro gioco di seduzione non ho ancora capito qual è il limite. Chiamo l’ascensore convinta del fatto che Clarke non abbia accolto il mio invito di buon grado, ma quando sento i suoi tacchi picchiettare velocemente sul pavimento, mi devo ricredere.

Appena scorgo la sua figura arrivare, d’istinto le sorrido e lei fa la stessa cosa. Arriva al mio fianco proprio quando le porte dell’ascensore di aprono. Entriamo e non appena le porte si chiudono mi spinge contro la parete baciandomi con urgenza.

“Parliamo delle mie di fantasie, e che quando mi chiami signorina Griffin si manifestano nella mia testa investendomi come un treno merci”.

“E mi dica, _signorina Griffin_ , quali fantasie ha su di me?”, la provoco rimarcando il suo nome.

Si stacca da me improvvisamente lasciandomi un attimo interdetta. Si avvicina alla pulsantiera e con un sorriso malizioso blocca l’ascensore. Sobbalzo non aspettandomi una mossa del genere.

“Quali sono le sue intenzioni signorina Griffin?”.

“Semplice, ora signorina Woods, si spogli e lo faccia con estrema lentezza, voglio ammirare il panorama… e poi…”, lascia la frase a metà incuriosendomi all’inverosimile.

“E poi?”.

“Poi se sarò soddisfatta dal suo spettacolo, la scoperò, proprio qui, in questo ascensore…”, sussurra conscia della sua stessa audacia.

“Sembra interessante…. ma se chiamano l’assistenza? Qualcuno potrebbe vederci…”.

“Non la facevo così codarda… comunque non si preoccupi, prima di raggiungerla ho fatto una chiamata proprio all’assistenza, dicendo che stasera ci sarebbero stati dei lavori di manutenzioni e di non considerare eventuali allarmi che potrebbero scattare”.

“Mi piace la sua mente diabolica signorina Griffin”, al suono del suo nome pronunciato dalle mia bocca, si morde il labbro facendomi rabbrividire per la sua sensualità.

_Oh Gesù, ma cosa mi stai facendo Clarke?_

 


	12. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_“Quali sono le sue intenzioni signorina Griffin?”._

_“Semplice, ora signorina Woods, si spogli e lo faccia con estrema lentezza, voglio ammirare il panorama… e poi…”, lascia la frase a metà incuriosendomi all’inverosimile._

_“E poi?”._

_“Poi se sarò soddisfatta dal suo spettacolo, la scoperò, proprio qui, in questo ascensore…”, sussurra conscia della sua stessa audacia._

_“Sembra interessante…. ma se chiamano l’assistenza? Qualcuno potrebbe vederci…”._

_“Non la facevo così codarda… comunque non si preoccupi, prima di raggiungerla ho fatto una chiamata proprio all’assistenza, dicendo che stasera ci sarebbero stati dei lavori di manutenzioni e di non considerare eventuali allarmi che potrebbero scattare”._

_“Mi piace la sua mente diabolica signorina Griffin”, al suono del suo nome pronunciato dalle mia bocca, si morde il labbro facendomi rabbrividire per la sua sensualità._

_Oh Gesù, ma cosa mi stai facendo Clarke?_

_\---_

Sento il suo sguardo bruciarmi addosso, posso vedere il desiderio, quasi famelico, nei suoi occhi. Comincio a spogliarmi sentendomi avvampare. Mi tolgo il cappotto lentamente, facendolo scivolare a terra. Poi mi sbottono la camicia bottone dopo bottone. Arrivata in fondo la apro quel tanto che basta per far intravedere il mio seno ancora stretto nel mio intimo. Accarezzo il mio corpo facendo scivolare una mano dalla valle dei seni fino al mio ventre. Gioco con il bottone dei miei pantaloni, rimuovendolo, solo dopo un po’, dalla sua asola. Tiro giù la lampo sempre con lentezza, e poi afferrando i lembi del mio indumento li faccio scivolare lentamente sulle mie gambe fino a calciarli via una volta giunti ai piedi. Rimango in intimo davanti ai suoi occhi languidi che sembrano volermi divorare. Si morde di nuovo il labbro facendomi bagnare ancora di più, e senza pensarci continuo il mio striptease. Slaccio il gancio del reggiseno liberando il mio seno, questa volta sono io a mordermi il labbro in modo sensuale. Accarezzo i miei fianchi fino ad arrivare ai lembi dei miei slip, gioco con il bordo dell’indumento prolungando l’attesa della scoperta, e ancheggiando in modo spropositato me li sfilo. Li stringo nella mia mano lanciandoli poi verso Clarke che li prende al volo. 

“Soddisfatta dello spettacolo signorina Griffin?”.

Porta i miei slip vicino al suo viso annusando la mia essenza.

“Uhm… hai un buon profumo…”, sospira facendomi tremare.

“Chissà com’è il tuo sapore?”, mi chiede retoricamente, prima di leccare i miei umori dalle mie mutandine.

Sento il mio centro in preda alla eccitazione più sfrenata, non credo di aver mai visto una scena più erotica in vita mia.

“Il tuo sapore è dolce, mi piace da morire. Noto con piacere che sei bagnata, molto bagnata, ma forse questa cosa ti ha fatto bagnare ancora di più… o sbaglio?”.

Confermo la sua tesi con un gesto della testa, sforzandomi di trattenere il piacere scaturito dalla sue parole.

“Ottimo perché sono terribilmente eccitata, e ho voglia di scopare il mio capo…”.

“Cosa stai aspettando allora?”, la incito con impazienza.

Si avvicina a me con lentezza. Quando è ad un soffio dal mio corpo fa scorrere le sue dita lungo il mio corpo, gemo quando arriva alla mia intimità.

“Apri le gambe!”, mi ordina con determinazione.

“Dio, sei più bagnata di quello che pensassi”, esclama con un sorriso divertito.

“È l’effetto che mi fa un certa assistente con cui ho l’estremo piacere di lavorare”, riesco a dire in un barlume di lucidità.

“Ma davvero? E raccontami un po’ di questa tua assistente, ci sa fare?”, mi domanda volendo continuare il giochino perverso e provocarmi ancora un po’.

“È brava in tutto, è sexy, provocante, adoro scoparla, e farmi scopare…”.

“Ah, quindi non ho chance di superare, questa perfezione umana, anche se da come reagisci non sembra dispiacerti poi così tanto…”

Mi penetra senza preavviso ed io gemo senza ritegno.

“Oh Dio, Clarke…”.

Il suo ritmo aumenta mentre la sua lingua lambisce il mio capezzolo facendomi letteralmente impazzire. Metto le mani tra i suoi capelli stringendo il contatto tra la sua bocca e il mio seno esigendo di più, molto di più.

“Clarke… sono vicina… sto per esplodere…”.

“Non è ancora il momento… voglio scoparti in un altro modo…”, scivola fuori da me lasciandomi un senso di frustrazione.

Si inginocchia iniziando a stuzzicarmi il clitoride con la lingua, getto la testa all’indietro, facendomi cogliere da un’ondata di piacere inimmaginabile. La sue lingua si sposta dove ne ho più bisogno, accarezzando la mia apertura e cominciando a succhiare il mio nettare. Quando mi penetra una scarica elettrica mi pervade il corpo. Il mio sguardo ricade su di lei e su quello che mi sta facendo. Quando i suoi occhi pieni di desiderio si scontrano con i miei impazzisco.

“Cazzo… Clarke, oddio,  sei fantastica… ancora cazzo, ancora… più forte… scopami… più forte… sì… così…”, gemo in affanno stringendo la sua testa sulla mia intimità.

Mi ci vogliono solo un altro paio di spinte e poi cedo all’estasi più totale urlando il suo nome. Il mio corpo continua a fremere sotto il suo tocco, la sua lingua esce da me lasciando posto alle sue dita che mi penetrano senza darmi tregua, non mi sono ancora ripresa dall’orgasmo, ma a lei sembra non importare più di tanto. Si tira su la gonna, continuando a penetrami aiutandosi con una gamba in mezzo alla mie.

Sento il suo centro accaldato bagnarmi la cosca segno della sua eccitazione. Le sue spinte diventano più impetuose e la mia eccitazione torna ad accendersi. La sento dimenarsi sempre di più per soddisfare le sue esigenze e le mie.

“Lexa, voglio che veniamo insieme, sono ad un passo e sento che anche tu non sei da meno, sei così stretta…”

“Clarke… ci sono quasi, cazzo più veloce… ne voglio ancora“, la incito a darmi di più.

Sento il terzo dito insinuarsi dentro di me e un ansito strozzato mi sfugge dalle labbra. Continua a entrare ed uscire da me e procurarsi piacere strusciandosi sulla mia coscia ormai grondante della sua eccitazione.

“Lexa… oddio sì… sto per venire…. oh sì”, sento il suo corpo tremare regalandomi le ultime spinte che mi sono fatali.

“Clarke… sto ven…”, non faccio in tempo a finire la frase che il mio corpo raggiunge l’apice di nuovo.

Si accascia su di me ancora in affanno rubandomi un bacio distratto.

“È stato fantastico… tu sei stata fantastica…”, le dico guardandola negli occhi.

“Beh Lexa, anche tu non hai scherzato per niente…”, afferma mettendosi a ridere trascinando dopo poco anche me.

Mentre mi rivesto continuo a pensare che dovremmo parlare di questa cosa ma, in tutta onesta, non credo sia il caso di farlo adesso. Quando siamo pronte sblocchiamo l’ascensore e l’accompagno a prendere la sua macchina.

“È stata una giornata intensa, meglio se andiamo a riposare un po’”.

“Hai ragione, è stata una giornata decisamente intensa. Ti auguro la buona notte Clarke”.

“Buonanotte Lexa”.

Le chiudo lo sportello e dopo poco la vedo scomparire dietro l’angolo del parcheggio.

_Devo parlare con lei, prima che la situazione si complichi._

 


	13. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Mentre mi rivesto continuo a pensare che dovremmo parlare di questa cosa ma, in tutta onesta, non credo sia il caso di farlo adesso. Quando siamo pronte sblocchiamo l’ascensore e l’accompagno a prendere la sua macchina._

_“È stata una giornata intensa, meglio se andiamo a riposare un po’”._

_“Hai ragione, è stata una giornata decisamente intensa. Ti auguro la buona notte Clarke”._

_“Buonanotte Lexa”._

_Le chiudo lo sportello e dopo poco la vedo scomparire dietro l’angolo del parcheggio._

_Devo parlare con lei, prima che la situazione si complichi._

\---

Il mio buon proposito di parlare con la mia assistente è andato a farsi fottere, proprio come me con lei. Infatti sono mesi che io e Clarke abbiamo questa strana relazione, la definirei quasi amiche di letto, ma non è così, noi non siamo amiche facciamo solo sesso. Non che mi lamenti il sesso con lei è magnifico, erotico e super eccitante, ma nonostante questo sento che c’è qualcosa che mi sfugge di mano. Fino ad oggi non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di parlarle, proprio per stabilire cosa siamo. Forse la mia paura più grande è che possa finire tutto proprio come è iniziato. Nonostante continui a prenderlo per quello che è del sesso magnifico, sento che non sono ancora pronta a lasciarmi tutto alle spalle. In un modo o nell’altro questo rapporto con Clarke mi ha aiutato a seppellire il dolore. Non ho di certo dimenticato quello che mi hanno fatto Costia ed Echo, ma ora non mi importa più di loro, ora sono tranquilla con me stessa. Sono andata avanti e credo che il merito sia proprio del rapporto, al limite del morboso, che ho con Clarke.

In tutto questo tempo siamo state attente, non ci siamo fatte scoprire da nessuno, ma ogni giorno osiamo sempre di più e prima o poi qualcuno scoprirà il nostro piccolo segreto. Forse e anche per questo che voglio parlarle, sono stanca di nascondermi come una ragazzina, non so se voglio di più da tutto questo, so solo che quello che voglio non deve essere più un segreto, ho sempre odiato averne, non portano altro che guai ed infiniti dolori. Magari la nostra è solo una banale storia di sesso, ciononostante voglio che sia alla luce del sole, non in un bagno dell’ufficio, o nell’ascensore, o in una sala riunione o nel mio ufficio. All’inizio mi sembrava tutto così eccitante, ma ora sento che qualcosa in me è cambiato, anche se non so cosa, e tutto questo comincia a starmi terribilmente stretto.

_Ho deciso… stasera prima di lasciare l’ufficio le parlerò._

 

///

 

E da quando sono arrivata questa mattina che non faccio altro che rimuginare su questa storia e, l'unica cosa che ho ottenuto è un gran mal di testa che mi sta spaccando il cervello in due. Mi butto all’indietro sullo schienale della sedia chiudendo gli occhi per lenire il dolore. Cerco di avere un po' di sollievo da queste emicrania che sembrano non volermi abbandonare. Mi sento veramente stremata, come se avessi appena fatto la mille miglia. Sono talmente immersa in un altro mondo che non sento neanche il bussare alla mia porta.

"Ehi sorellina, sono le cinque del pomeriggio, mi sembra un po' tardi per fare un pisolino pomeridiano, o sbaglio?".

Sobbalzo sulla sedia sentendo la voce di Anya.

"Gesù An, ma non si bussa più? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo. Se vuoi il mio posto, te lo cedo volentieri sai? Non mi è mai piaciuto fare il CEO...", le dico ancora in affanno per lo spavento.

"Veramente, io ho bussato, e anche diverse volte, solo che tu non hai sentito perché stavi dormendo...".

"Non stavo dormendo, ho solo un forte mal di testa e stavo cercando di rilassarmi un po'".

Si avvicina sedendosi di fronte alla mia scrivania.

"Uhmm, questo si che è strano... sono diversi mesi che non ti sentivo più lamentare dei tuoi famosi mal di testa!", esclama con un tono sospettoso nella voce.

"Che vuoi che ti dica, oggi ce l'ho e sembra voler compensare la sua mancanza... forse mi sta punendo perché stamattina mi sono messa un completo con la gonna che non uso quasi mai…".

"Dubito che il tuo abbigliamento centri, comunque ho io la cura per te… stasera cena a casa nostra, ci saranno anche Zoe, Harper e questa volta viene anche Clarke, aveva già un altro impegno, ma è saltato. Non puoi mancare Lex...", mi esorta mia sorella, facendo la sua faccia angelica, a cui non riesco mai a dire di no.

_Fantastico… così non riuscirò a parlare con Clarke neanche stasera._

"Non ti prometto niente An, se riesco a finire di controllare il codice degli ultimi progetti, può esser che faccia un salto... ma non ci contare troppo", replico cercando di mostrare disinteresse nella serata, ma soprattutto in quello che mi ha appena detto.

"Ok, ma prendi almeno una aspirina, o un analgesico, lo sai che quando hai l'emicrania non combini nulla...".

"Va bene, prenderò qualcosa. Anya eri venuta qui solo per invitarmi stasera o avevi bisogno di qualcos'altro?", le chiedo cercando di arrivare al punto.

"Ah, giusto, mi stavo dimenticando la vera ragione per cui ero venuta qui. Ti lascio queste RDA, ci sono le richieste per i nuovi server e il rinnovo degli abbonamenti per le linee di sviluppo, sono già stati revisionati dall'ufficio acquisti, occorre soltanto la tua firma, quindi quando riesci ricordati di mettere un tuo autografo...".

"Ok, lo farò prima di uscire".

"Beh levo le tende, mi pare chiaro che tu voglia goderti in pace il tuo mal di testa... cerca di non divertirti troppo, mi raccomando...", afferma con ironia.

"Divertente, Anya, molto divertente, ora fuori di qui", ribatto infastidita dalle sue parole.

Quando la vedo uscire dalla porta, tiro un sospiro di sollievo abbandonandomi per un attimo al silenzio del mio ufficio... ma, per mia sfortuna, la pace dura poco. Le parole di mia sorella tornano a riecheggiare nella mia mente.

_'...  e questa volta viene anche Clarke, aveva già un altro impegno, ma è saltato...'._

_Che impegno aveva questa sera? Ma soprattutto con chi? È forse gelosia quella che sento? O è semplice frustrazione per non riuscire a capire quello che c'è tra noi?_ Anche se non ne abbiamo mai parlato, nel nostro rapporto non credo proprio ci sia l'esclusiva. Ok, io non sono mai uscita con nessuno in questo periodo, ma sono più che convinta che lei lo abbia fatto. Provo rabbia per questa cosa anche se so di non averne il diritto.

 _'Cara Lexa, non tutto gira attorno a te, non sei il centro dell'universo, se volevi qualcosa di più esclusivo, dovevi parlarle prima, e poi… da quando sei una persona gelosa? Con Costia non lo sei mai stata?'..._ la voce nella mia testa non mi aiuta di certo a lenire il dolore, anzi lo alimenta, con inutili parole e quesiti senza senso.

Io non sono gelosa, non lo sono mai stata, e non ho intenzione di diventarlo adesso. Allora perché sento l'ira bruciarmi dentro al solo pensiero che Clarke possa essere sfiorata e baciata da qualcun altro, che possa scopare con qualcuno che non sia io. Perché mi sento così?

Accecata dalla rabbia, sbatto violentemente il pugno sulla scrivania dando sfogo ad un urlo liberatore. Il mio gesto non passa inosservato a Clarke che si affretta ad entrare nel mio ufficio.

"Ehi tutto bene?", mi chiede con apprensione.

 _Tutto bene, se solo sapessi chi ti scopi a parte me_ , penso in preda alla collera. _Ma che diavolo ti prende Lexa? Lei ha il diritto di vivere la sua vita, il vostro rapporto non ha vincoli, perché proprio tu stessa non hai voluto metterne parlandole, ora non puoi lamentarti del fatto che lei esca o scopi con qualcun altro, questa situazione l’hai voluta tu, solo tu._

“Hai ragione…”, sospiro dando fiato hai miei pensieri.

“Come scusa? Ho ragione di cosa”, mi chiede la mia assistente non capendo le mie parole.

“Scusa, Clarke, ero sovrappensiero. Sto bene, ho solo un fastidioso mal di testa”, le rispondo cercando di ritornare lucida.

Guardo distrattamente l’ora e mi accorgo che sono le sette passate, e non ho ancora fatto quello che dovevo fare.

“Cazzo, è tardissimo… devo ancora fare un sacco di lavoro”, impreco ad alta voce.

“Messa così non credo riuscirai a fare molto… vuoi che ti aiuti? Io per oggi ho finito”.

“Grazie Clarke, ma non è necessario. E poi mia sorella mi ha detto che ti ha invitato a casa sua con le altre... non sarebbe giusto se ti trattenessi qui, a fare dello straordinario, solo perché io ho avuto un pomeriggio in cui non sono riuscita a fare niente. Quindi, vai e divertiti…”, tento di sembrare convincente, ma non mi riesce molto bene.

“È vero Anya e Raven mi hanno invitato, ma mi sembrava di aver capito che avessero invitato anche te, o sbaglio?”.

“Sì, ma come vedi non riesco, ho troppe cose da fare”, obietto cercando di farla desistere.

“Appunto, se ti aiuto faremo prima... così potremmo andare insieme a casa di tua sorella. Poi scusa come pensi di riuscire a controllare tutto quel codice con le emicrania?”, fa qualche passo avvicinandosi alla scrivania.

“Per quello non è un problema adesso prendo un analgesico e tutto passa…”, ribatto secca non volendo più proseguire la conversazione.

“Clarke, starò bene non ti preoccupare. Vai a divertirti”, ritento.

“Ok, non rimarrò qui ad aiutarti, se è questo quello che vuoi…”.

_Alla fine ce l’ho fatta a convincerla, e non so neanche io perché l’ho fatto._

 


	14. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_“Sì, ma come vedi non riesco, ho troppe cose da fare”, obietto cercando di farla desistere._

_“Appunto, se ti aiuto faremo prima... così potremmo andare insieme a casa di tua sorella. Poi scusa come pensi di riuscire a controllare tutto quel codice con le emicrania?”, fa qualche passo avvicinandosi alla scrivania._

_“Per quello non è un problema adesso prendo un analgesico e tutto passa…”, ribatto secca non volendo più proseguire la conversazione._

_“Clarke, starò bene non ti preoccupare. Vai a divertirti”, ritento._

_“Ok, non rimarrò qui ad aiutarti, se è questo quello che vuoi…”._

_Alla fine ce l’ho fatta a convincerla, e non so neanche io perché l’ho fatto._

\---

“Ma…”, forse ho cantato vittoria troppo in presto.

“Ma?”.

La vedo venire dietro la scrivania e afferrando i braccioli della poltrona mi gira difronte a lei. Il suo sguardo è intenso, sembra seriamente preoccupata per me. _Non so veramente che pensare._

“Lexa, a rischio di sembrare tua madre… non voglio che prendi quelle porcate di medicine, ti friggono il cervello e ti fanno male allo stomaco. Ho io un rimedio naturale per farti passare il mal di testa, ma ti devi fidare di me”, sussurra inchiodando sempre di più i suoi occhi nei miei.

“E in cosa consiste?”.

“Semplice, è un metodo per escludere il mondo fino a farti rilassare completamente…”.

“Sembra interessante, ma non ho tempo”.

“Lexa, di cosa hai paura? Sembra che tu sia spaventata… da me. E che tu voglia mandarmi via. Cosa c’è che non va? Non ti fidi di me?”.

_E se avessi paura sul serio? Ma non di lei, di quello che comincio a provare. No, non è possibile… io non sento più niente, ho seppellito cuore e sentimenti nel vuoto che ho dentro. Non posso più sentire niente per nessuno… tanto meno per Clarke._

“Non c’è niente che non vada, Clarke… ma come ti viene in mente? Non ho paura di te, perché mai dovrei? E poi che domande fai, certo che mi fido di te… sarei una stupida se non lo facessi dopo tutto quello che abbiamo condiviso e poi... sei la mia assistente, quella che, ancora un po’, mi conosce meglio di tutti, persino di mia sorella. Quindi, ti prego, non dire sciocchezze”, affermo mostrandomi sicura, anche se dentro di me sto vacillando.

“Ok, se quello che mi hai detto è vero… ti prego… fammi provare il mio metodo per farti passare il male di testa…”, mi implora incatenando di nuovo il suo sguardo al mio.

“Va bene, mi arrendo… te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei testarda?”, mormoro con un tono pieno di retorica.

Distolgo lo sguardo posizionandolo lontano dai suoi occhi. Non riesco più a sostenere quel suo azzurro, mi fa tremare e in questo momento non me lo posso permettere. Gira la sedia portandomi ad averla alla spalle.

“Cominciamo! Mi serve il tuo foulard…”, dice mentre comincia a slacciarmelo dal collo.

“E si può sapere a cosa ti serve?”, le chiedo quasi sbuffando.

Non mi risponde, ma l’istante dopo sento il tessuto del mio foulard coprirmi gli occhi. _Ma che diavolo ha intenzione di fare?_

“Tranquilla Lexa, va tutto bene. Ora devi solo respirare profondamente e cercare di rilassarti, al resto ci penso io”.

_Quale ‘resto’?_

Annuisco con la testa, cercando di fare quello che mi ha appena detto.

“Concentrati sul respiro, così… inspira, espira, ancora”, mi sussurra dolcemente.

Chiudo gli occhi nonostante la benda e continuo a respirare profondamente. Le sue mani cominciano massaggiarmi le tempie, intrufolandosi poi nei miei capelli. Il suo tocco delicato è talmente rilassante, che mi sento quasi su altro pianeta. Sento il mio corpo rilasciare tensione man a mano. Le sue carezze approdano sul collo per finire poi sulle spalle, dove si stabilizzano per diverso tempo. _Oh mio Dio, questo è il Paradiso, mi sento davvero meglio._ I miei sensi sono come anestetizzati, sento solo il suo tocco gentile su di me.

“Brava, così, continua a respirare… e a rilassarti”, il suo sussurro all’orecchio mi da i brividi.

“Clarke… se continui così... nello stato in cui sono… mi potrei anche addormentare”.

“E che male ci sarebbe?”.

“Beh, non sarei molto di compagnia… comunque sta funzionando, grazie…”.

“Mi ringrazierai dopo, ora basta parole e continua a rilassarti”, mi suggerisce con dolcezza.

Faccio un leggero accenno con la testa prima di riconcentrarmi sul suo tocco. Mi slaccia i primi due bottoni della camicia per insinuarsi dentro e toccare la mia pelle, la lascio fare presa da un’euforia incontrollata. Quando mi sfiora le clavicole, mi viene la pelle d’oca. Abbandono la testa sullo schienale, rilassando ogni singola parte del mio corpo. Il mal di testa è quasi scomparso, e il mio stato di benessere è indescrivibile. Le sue mani ritornano sulla camicia e accarezzano tutta la lunghezza delle mie braccia, facendo particolare attenzione ai bicipiti. Non credevo potessi sentirmi così bene, per un massaggio, oltretutto improvvisato, ma mi devo ricredere.

Il suo tocco scivola sulle mie mani, che sfiora con delicatezza fino ad intrecciare le nostre dita per un breve istante. La sento muoversi di qualche passo, forse ora si è portata di fronte a me, ma non mi importa, voglio rimanere in questa bolla per un altro po’. Le sue dita tornano su, sulle mie spalle, insinuandosi di nuovo nella camicia. Le sento tracciare una linea immaginaria lungo tutto il mio corpo, passando dalla valle dei seni fino al mio ventre. Sono terribilmente rilassata, ma allo stesso tempo invasa da brividi incontrollati. Mi piace da morire sentirmi così, lasciarmi fare tutto questo da lei. Clarke mi sta accompagnando in paradiso con dolcezza e lentezza e la cosa mi inebria i senti.

Le sue mani continuano il massaggio. Scivolano sui miei fianchi poi sulle mie gambe. La sue lentezza nei movimenti è disarmante. Mi sfiora le caviglie arrivando a sfilarmi le scarpe, per poi proseguire il suo percorso e salire sui polpacci fino ad arrivare sulle cosce. Tremo quando la sento infilarsi sotto la gonna. Arriva al mio reggicalze che sgancia con maestria. Con estrema lentezza, fa scivolare le calze sulle mie gambe fino a rimuoverle completamente. Le sue mani percorrono di nuovo le mie gambe, ora libere da vincoli. Mi sfiora la pelle ambrata, al suo passaggio la mia pelle è scossa da scariche elettriche ma, ciononostante, mi sento talmente rilassata ed in pace che non so come sia possibile. Quando arriva alle mie cosce, solleva i lembi della gonna fino a miei fianchi, scoprendo il mio intimo. Sento le sue dita tracciare dei cerchi immaginari sulla pelle, scivolando sull’interno coscia. Il mio stato rilassato, sta lasciando il posto a quello eccitato. Il mio corpo comincia a scaldarsi, il calore mi pervade sempre di più, sento i miei umori bagnare il perizoma. Credo che sia evidente anche a Clarke il mio stato estremamente eccitato, la sento giocare con i bordi del mio intimo stuzzicandomi all’inverosimile, fino a che non si decide e mi afferra i lembi del mio slip e, con un piccolo aiuto da parte mia, li sfila. La sento posizionarsi tra le mie gambe, probabilmente si è messa in ginocchio perché sento il suo respiro caldo sulle mie gambe. Inizia a baciarmi le cosce leccandomi la pelle, inizio a scalpitare sotto quella dolce tortura, ma lei mi afferra il corpo  obbligandomi quasi a sottostare a quella dolce pratica. Le sue mani mi stringono le cosce in modo da trattenere una mia fuga improvvisa, ma io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. La sua lingua percorre tutta la strada fino ad arrivare sulla mia intimità, dove ne ho più bisogno. Con audacia inizia a leccare il clitoride e io non capisco più niente.

“Clarke…”, gemo.

Lei continua a farmi sua continuandomi a leccare, mordere e succhiare il mio punto sensibile, scivolando poi dopo sulle mie grandi labbra, che non vedevano l’ora di essere baciate. Si fa largo con la lingua nella mia apertura succhiando tutto il mio nettare con avidità, la sento spingere più in profondità e questo mi fa letteralmente impazzire.

“Cazzo, Clarke… oddio, ma che cosa mi stai facendo?”, le mie parole sconnesse escono come un lamento.

Non mi risponde, troppo impegnata a scoparmi con la sua lingua. Godo sempre di più della sua fantastica lingua che mi esplora con avidità fino nel profondo della mia anima. Gemo più forte, incurante di chi mi possa sentire, quello che voglio ora è che Clarke mi fotta, così, e mi faccia raggiungere il Paradiso.

“È fantastico… la tua lingua mi fa impazzire… non ti fermare, ti prego…”.

Intreccio le mani tra i suoi capelli esigendo maggior contatto tra la sua faccia e la mia intimità. Ormai fuori controllo la guido nel ritmo, spingendola dentro di me, sempre in modo più frenetico la sento ridere contro la mia intimità, e questo mi sprona a spingere più intensamente. Quando sono ad un passo, mi penetra con due dita, spostando la lingua di nuovo sul mio clitoride. Urlo sempre più forte. _Clarke, ma che cosa mi stai facendo?_

Spinge dentro di me ancora un paio di volte fino a che non raggiungo l’orgasmo tanto bramato, le gambe cominciano a formicolarmi e tutta la tensione scema in un instante.

“Devo ammetterlo… hai un metodo un po’ particolare per far passare il mal di testa… ma non c’e che dire: è funzionale”, affermo ancora in affanno sentendo subito la sua risata riecheggiare nell’ufficio.

Mi levo il foulard dal viso quasi con urgenza. La mia esigenza di vederla diventa quasi impellente. Quando mi scontro con il suo sguardo rimango senza fiato dalla sua bellezza. Il suo sorriso la irradia di una luminosità meravigliosa rendendola, se è possibile, persino più affasciante. Continuo a fissarla con un’intensità tale da fare quasi male, cercando di rallentare invano i battiti del mio cuore che scalpita nel mio petto. Le emozioni che provo mi spaventano, non è solo una questione di sesso è molto di più. _Oddio Lexa, lo sai che ti stai infilando in un terreno minato? Impelagarsi con una tua dipendente, oltre a non essere etico e professionale, è anche una pessima idea._ E se lei non fosse più una semplice assistente, o ancor peggio non lo fosse mai stata? Nego con la testa cercando di focalizzarmi su altro, per uscire da questo turbinio di pensieri che mi fanno diventare matta.

“Sono contenta che il mio metodo ti abbia soddisfatto e fatto passare il mal di testa... ora che ne diresti di farti aiutare?”, il suo tono malizioso scema, quando si alza in piedi e riporta la mia attenzione sul lavoro.

“Ok, mi arrendo. Improvvisamente non vedo l’ora di uscire da qui, e in due facciamo sicuramente più in fretta”.

Sorride timidamente mentre io cerco di sistemarmi rivestendomi il più in fretta possibile.

Alla fine con il suo aiuto ci mettiamo meno di due ore per finire. Incredibilmente, riesco a rimanere concentrata sul lavoro per tutto il tempo e questo mi permette di non pensare al groviglio incasinato di emozioni che ho in testa.

L’insistenza di Clarke è veramente martellante, anche se in fondo la trovo dolce. Così facendo mi convince ad andare con lei a casa di mia sorella. Non so cosa aspettarmi dalla serata, ma ancora una volta non mi interessa. Decido di spegnere il cervello e lasciarmi guidare dal mio istinto. _Tanto che male può farmi…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE AUTRICE.  
> Il divertimento è pressoché finito, nel prossimo capitolo i nodi cominceranno a venire al pettine e sarà il momento di fare i conti con i sentimenti...


	15. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Alla fine con il suo aiuto ci mettiamo meno di due ore per finire. Incredibilmente, riesco a rimanere concentrata sul lavoro per tutto il tempo e questo mi permette di non pensare al groviglio incasinato di emozioni che ho in testa._

_L’insistenza di Clarke è veramente martellante, anche se in fondo la trovo dolce. Così facendo, mi convince ad andare con lei a casa di mia sorella. Non so cosa aspettarmi dalla serata, ma ancora una volta non mi interessa. Decido di spegnere il cervello e lasciarmi guidare dal mio istinto. Tanto che male può farmi…_

\---

Arriviamo a casa di mia sorella insieme, ma con macchine separate. Già immagino i filmini mentali che si faranno sia Anya che Raven. Avrei dovuto inventarmi una scusa - anche patetica - per ovviare a questo inconveniente, ma non ci sono riuscita. Non volevo deludere Clarke e le sue inspiegabili aspettative e, onestamente, non so proprio il perché… _o forse sì?_

Tutto sommato non mi importa, ora siamo davanti alla porta di casa di mia sorella e sua moglie ed una strana forma di imbarazzo sta aleggiando nell'aria. Sospiro cercando di prendere tutto il mio coraggio per bussare, ma Clarke mi anticipa.

"Ehi ciao... alla buonora. Pensavo ci aveste dato buca. Tesoro, guarda chi è arrivato?", ci saluta Anya prima di rivolgere un urlo a Rae.

_Ma perché mia sorella deve sempre urlare?_

"Mi dispiace veramente tanto Anya, ma abbiamo fatto tardi  perché mi sono fermata ad aiutare quella testarda del mio  capo, che altrimenti non sarebbe neanche venuta... qui", risponde la mia assistente preparando terreno fertile per mia sorella.

"Ma davvero Clarke? Non mi dire... dai, entrate… che fate ancora sulla porta…".

Anya mi afferra per le spalle obbligandola a guardarla.

"Allora ti è passato il mal di testa?", mi sussurra senza farsi sentire dalle altre.

A quella domanda sgrano gli occhi. Dei flash su come mi sia passato mi attraversano la mente come un filmino erotico. Deglutisco cercando di inventarmi una balla credibile.

"Sì, mi è passato quasi subito".

_Ritenta Lexa, sarai più fortunata._

"Beh... non so cosa tu abbia preso per l’emicrania, ma sappi che ti ha rimesso a nuovo, è un po' che non ti vedevo così solare sorellina", replica alzando la voce in modo che anche tutte le altre sentissero.

_E che lo spettacolo imbarazzante abbia inizio… ti odio quando mi fai fare queste figure di merda sorellina mia adorata._

Infatti quando mi giro verso le altre incontro subito lo sguardo di Clarke, che non riesco proprio a decifrare. Sembra quasi un misto tra il soddisfatto e il deluso.

Non capisco. Cosa voleva che dicessi ad Anya? Che mi ha scopato nel mio ufficio per farmi passare il dolore alla testa? O che lei è la migliore medicina che io abbia mai preso? Cerco di lasciarmi scivolare tutto addosso per non impazzire ulteriormente.

Saluto Raven e le altre e mi servo subito da bere, ho decisamente bisogno di coraggio liquido per affrontare questa serata. Afferro un trancio di pizza, lasciato _'gentilmente'_ dalle altre, e mi accomodo a sedere per terra ai piede del divano. I drink diventano due, poi tre, poi perdo il conto, mentre chiacchieriamo di cazzate cerco di evitare, quanto più possibile, Clarke e il suo sguardo, non riuscirei a sostenerlo.

Le bollicine nel mio corpo diventano un po' molto difficili da gestire, non sono sbronza, ma sono sulla buona strada. Non avrei dovuto bere così tanto, soprattutto in una serata nella quale avrei dovuto rimanere lucida. Mi dò dell'imbecille da sola prima di ritornare alle conversazioni delle altre.

"Ehi ragazze, che ne dite di giocare ad obbligo e verità?", domanda Raven al gruppo.

"Tesoro, non siamo più al liceo, questi giochetti li facevi alle feste quando eri ubriaca fradicia e volevi baciare la bella della festa...", ribatte Anya tirandosi la zappa sui piedi.

"Ah… è così che facevi, tesoro? Buono a sapersi perché io facevo di peggio", afferma Rae cercando di ingelosire mia sorella.

"E cioè?".

"An, è acqua passata… comunque perché tu lo sappia, nell’armadio della mia migliore amica ho perso la mia verginità giocando a questo gioco", confessa mia cognata lasciando tutte noi di stucco e facendo infuriare Anya.

"CHE COSA? Chi è sta tizia… o peggio tizio? La devo assolutamente uccidere, non può toccare mia moglie, figuriamoci portarsela a letto", esplode sempre più adirata.

"Anya tieni a freno la gelosia, primo è successo secoli fa e poi non ero ancora tua moglie. Fa tutto parte del mio passato ora esisti soltanto tu per me...", le dice Raven con una dolcezza disarmante.

Ovviamente mia sorella si scioglie all’istante e la conclusione di questa pseudo discussione è - come al solito - un tenero bacio.

Commetto l'errore di girarmi verso Clarke e di nuovo incrocio i suoi meravigliosi occhi. Il suo sguardo è intenso, sembra che quella scena l'abbia in qualche modo emozionata, tanto da volerla condividere con me... ma tutto questo non ha senso. _O forse sì?_

"Quanto miele, mi si sta cariando un dente...", sbotto facendomi guidare dall'alcool, e beccandomi un occhiataccia da tutte le presenti eccetto ovviamente la mia assistente troppo impegnata a guardare il pavimento, probabilmente delusa dalle mie parole.

_Ma che mi prende? Perché mi sto comportando così?_

"Allora, chi vuol giocare?", torna alla carica Rae.

"Per me va bene", dice Zoe, seguita subito dopo da Harper.

"Clarke tu che mi dici?".

"Sì, perché no. Ad essere onesta credo di non averci mai giocato".

"Impossibile... tutti, almeno una volta, giocano ad Obbligo o Verità al liceo", le mie parole sono un pochino troppo arroganti e strafottenti.

_Se potessi mi darei degli schiaffi da sola per averla trattata così._

"Beh, a me non è successo. Non credo che sia un crimine...", mi risponde seccata, forse dal mio tono o forse dal mio comportamento.

"Lexa invece di trattare male la tua assistente, perché non la smetti di bere e chiudi quella bocca?", mi riprende Anya incenerendomi con lo sguardo.

"Ma se chiudo la bocca... poi non posso giocare", la prendo in giro fregandomene del suo avvertimento.

"Appunto, come volevasi dimostrare: sei ubriaca... fradicia".

"An, piantala non sei mia madre, sei mia sorella, ok? E poi sono solo un po' allegra, tutto qui", sbotto stufa dei suoi rimproveri.

"Ok, ok, adesso basta voi due! I litigi tra sorelle possono aspettare, adesso giochiamo e cerchiamo di calmare gli animi", interviene Rae sedando la rissa verbale che io e mia sorella stavamo per intraprendere.

Per tutto il tempo della discussione ho sentito lo sguardo di Clarke bruciarmi addosso, ma contrariamente al solito lo sentivo diverso, quasi risentito, deluso.

"E visto che sono stata io a proporlo... comincio io!", esclama mia cognata.

 _‘Democratica come il suo solito’_ , penso tra me e me.

"Zoe, Obbligo o Verità?".

"Obbligo", replica convinta la ragazza.

"Uhm vediamo… ah, sì, ci sono. Devi suonare dalla nostra vicina, quella scorbutica della signora Johnson, e chiederle una bustina di tè".

"Raven, per me non c'è problema ho decisamente fatto di peggio, ma è l'una di notte non so se sia una buona idea..", obietta Zoe cercando di schivare l'incombenza non troppo divertente.

"Dai, su, coraggio… non ti vorrai mica far spaventare da una vecchietta", la incita Rae.

Seguiamo tutte Zoe fuori dalla porta e quando suona ridiamo a crepa pelle agli insulti che la vecchia signora le rifila, ciò nonostante riesce a conquistare la bustina e ritorna a sedere vittoriosa.

"Devo ammettere che pensavo peggio. Ok, allora adesso tocca a me. Harper, Obbligo o verità?".

"Verità naturalmente", risponde la rossa.

"Qual è la cosa più disonesta che hai mai fatto in vita tua?", le domanda Zoe.

"Direi che il mio crimine più grosso, se così lo vogliamo chiamare, è quello di aver copiato il test di matematica in quinta liceo. A mia difesa avevo studiato, ma quella bastarda della Professoressa Ally ci ha fatto un compito mettendoci gli argomenti che avevamo fatto in quarta... veramente una delinquente", afferma Harper facendoci tutte ridere.

"Cavolo Rossa, se il tuo crimine più grave è quello lì, sei veramente una santa", ribatte Zoe cercando di smettere di ridere.

"Modestamente... allora Anya, Obbligo o Verità?".

"Obbligo", risponde mia sorella con un sorriso sghembo sul volto.

"Chiama il contatto numero dieci della tua rubrica sul cellulare e digli queste parole: _'Sono una aliena venuta dallo spazio e non avrò pace finché non ti succhierò tutto il cervello'_ ", le dice la rossa non trattenendo più le risate.

La faccia di mia sorella sarebbe da riprendere. Ci pieghiamo in due dal ridere della sua espressione.

"Dico, ma sei scema Harper? Non ho idea di chi sia il contatto numero dieci della mia rubrica, ma non posso fare una roba del genere...".

"Sei tu che hai scelto obbligo, mica io", replica la Harper continuando a ridere soddisfatta.

"Anya, tesoro, ha ragione lei… lo hai scelto tu e ora ti tocca farlo, dai non fare la bacchettona. Scommetto che la prossima volta scegli verità", interviene Rae cercando di far proseguire il gioco.

"Su questo ci puoi giurare. Allora, vediamo chi è il fortunato o la fortunata... Cazzo! È il rettore James della NYU… così imparo a memorizzare i miei contatti con prima il nome di battesimo, David si doveva chiamare questo, non poteva chiamarsi Zack", sbuffa mia sorella strappandoci un'altra risata.

Seleziona il numero e fa partire la chiamata mettendo il viva voce.

"Pronto, ma chi è a quest'ora?".

"Salve, mi scusi, ma una penitenza è una penitenza. Sono una aliena venuta dallo spazio e non avrò pace finché non ti succhierò tutto il cervello. Mi farò perdonare rettore James. Buonanotte", afferma mettendo giù il più in fretta possibile.

"Ecco fatto, ci siamo giocati la NYU. Lex, di sicuro avremmo meno giovani laureati in giro per l'azienda", sospira cercando la mia complicità.

"Non mi sembra una grossa perdita An, quel pallone gonfiato di James ci ha sempre dato gli scarti per gli stage, possiamo fare senza", replico cercando di farle vedere il lato positivo.

"Sì, forse hai ragione, ma veniamo a te sorellina. Obbligo o verità?".

"Verità", rispondo di getto pentendomene subito.

"Questa non me l’aspettavo. Che cosa hai fatto per farti passare l’emicrania oggi pomeriggio?", mi domanda con uno sguardo malizioso come se sapesse già tutto.

La fulmino con lo sguardo, maledicendo me stessa per aver scelto verità. Con la coda dell'occhio vedo Clarke fissarmi, in attesa della mia risposta.

_E adesso? Se dico la verità metterei Clarke in una posizione scomoda e Anya dovrebbe prendere dei provvedimenti, ma se non lo faccio e dico una balla, rinnegherei tutto quello che mi ha fatto provare, deludendola per un'altra volta questa sera. Credo di non aver molto scelta…_

"Clarke mi ha gentilmente portato un'aspirina e si offerta di aiutarmi con il lavoro che dovevo finire", ribatto cercando di essere credibile.

Abbasso lo sguardo cercando rifugio nel bicchiere di bourbon ancora tra le mie mani e, senza pensarci troppo, butto giù tutto il suo contenuto in un sorso.

"Beh, tutto qui, che delusione!", esclama Anya mettendo quasi il broncio.

"Ok, ora tocca a me, giusto? Clarke, Obbligo o Verità?".

"Verità".

"Oggi pomeriggio mia sorella ha detto che stasera dovevi uscire con qualcuno, ma che alla fine il tuo impegno è saltato...", inizio a dire alzando all'ultimo lo sguardo per cercare il suo.

"Con chi dovevi uscire?", concludo la mia domanda.

Appena finisco la frase, mi pento all’istante di quello che le ho chiesto. La curiosità di sapere se è coinvolta con qualcuno al di fuori della nostra relazione - se così la possiamo chiamare - è tanta, ma mi ucciderebbe averne la conferma. Il mio cuore che dovrebbe aver smesso di battere in quel senso, non credo si riprenderebbe questa volta.

"Avrei dovuto uscire con Octavia, la mia migliore amica...", tiro un sospiro di sollievo alle sue parole.

"E con suo fratello Bellamy, il mio ex... ma Bel è stato richiamato in servizio all'ultimo minuto. È un militare della marina. Quindi abbiamo deciso di rimandare", conclude la frase spazzando via le mie illusioni.

 


	16. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_ "Oggi pomeriggio mia sorella ha detto che stasera dovevi uscire con qualcuno, ma che alla fine il tuo impegno è saltato...", inizio a dire alzando all'ultimo lo sguardo per cercare il suo. _

_ "Con chi dovevi uscire?", concludo la mia domanda. _

_ Appena finisco la frase, mi pento all’istante di quello che le ho chiesto. La curiosità di sapere se è coinvolta con qualcuno al di fuori della nostra relazione - se così la possiamo chiamare - è tanta, ma mi ucciderebbe averne la conferma. Il mio cuore che dovrebbe aver smesso di battere in quel senso, non credo si riprenderebbe questa volta. _

_ "Avrei dovuto uscire con Octavia, la mia migliore amica...", tiro un sospiro di sollievo alle sue parole. _

_ "E con suo fratello Bellamy, il mio ex... ma Bel è stato richiamato in servizio all'ultimo minuto. È un militare della marina. Quindi abbiamo deciso di rimandare", conclude la frase spazzando via le mie illusioni.  _

\---

Mi verso un altro bicchiere scolandomelo in un sorso. Continuiamo a giocare a questo assurdo giochino facendo diversi giri. Mi tocca rimanere a testa in giù per un minuto e, con tutto l'alcool ingerito, non è stato semplice trattenere la nausea, poi ho dovuto rivelare con quante donne sia mai stata a letto e, nonostante non me ne vergogni, preferivo evitare di divulgare quel particolare. L'ultimo giro però è stato il peggiore. Clarke ha scelto obbligo ed io ancora una volta ho scelto verità, non so a chi delle due sia andata peggio, so che io mi sono sentita morire quando ho mentito alla domanda di Raven.

"Lexa, dopo Costia ti sei mai più innamorata?".

"Il mio cuore si è rotto, Rae, non provo più niente. Quel tipo di dolore ti toglie tutto, ti crea un vuoto incolmabile da niente e da nessuno...", sussurro l'ultima frase puntando i miei occhi lucidi su Clarke, che però aveva il volto rivolto verso il basso.

"Clarke visto che hai scelto per la prima volta obbligo, sarò clemente... bacia Lexa, il tuo capo, come se fosse l'amore della tua vita e le stessi dicendo addio", sgrano gli occhi a quelle parole e non sono l'unica.

"Anya, ma sei scema? Io e Clarke abbiamo un rapporto professionale, non puoi chiederle una cosa del genere...", cerco di far ragionare mia sorella dall'incasinare ancora di più la situazione.

"Lex, il gioco è gioco, lei ha scelto obbligo e questo è quello che deve fare".

Mi alzo di scatto in preda alla rabbia avanzando di qualche passo verso Anya, ma una dolce carezza sul braccio mi fa desistere. Mi volto e trovo Clarke ad un soffio da me.

"Lexa, per me non c'è problema...", mormora in un sussurro.

"Ecco… hai visto sorellina, anche per lei va bene".

"Anya, chiudi il becco! O giuro su Dio che te lo chiudo io, a suon di pugni", la minaccio ancora in collera voltandomi verso la mia odiosa sorella.

La mano di Clarke mi accarezza il volto, obbligandola a guardarla, i suoi occhi sono carichi di un'emozione mai vista, sembrano addirittura lucidi. Mi perdo in quel azzurro sperando di non ritrovarmi mai più. Chiude le palpebre, strappandomi via da quella illusione, avvicinandosi pericolosamente verso di me. Quando le sue labbra toccano le mie, tremo, sento le mie gambe cedere. Il suo tocco mi accarezza dolcemente, senza fretta, senza foga, solo gustando il mio sapore mescolarsi con il suo. Mi prende il labbro inferiore tra le sue, facendomi trattenere un gemito. Schiudo la bocca invitandola ad approfondire il bacio. Sento la sua lingua che timida comincia a danzare con la mia, quasi fosse il nostro primo bacio, e forse lo è davvero. Non è mai stato così dolce ed emozionante tra di noi. Il cuore continua a battermi forte nel petto e il mio corpo è continuamente invaso da brividi. Continuiamo a baciarci per un tempo che mi sembra infinito, incuranti di dare spettacolo e della mancanza di ossigeno.

Mi sento morire quando sento una goccia salata finire sulle mie labbra. Apro subito gli occhi e vedo delle lacrime scendere sul suo viso.

_Perché stai piangendo Clarke? Forse ti sei immedesimata troppo nella parte? Ma che razza di persona sono? Come può venirmi in mente una cosa del genere? Ho visto una strana luce nei tuoi occhi prima che mi baciassi. Oddio, no, non può essere vero... ti prego, dimmi che non mi stai veramente dando un bacio di addio? Non mi starai lasciando sul serio, qualsiasi cosa sia la nostra relazione, io ho bisogno di te. Clarke, ti prego non lo fare?_

Quando scioglie il bacio, con nonchalance, si affretta ad asciugarsi le lacrime. Poi comincia a prendere le sue cose.

"Ragazze, io vado, si è fatto tardi e sono un po' stanca", dice cercando di acquistare una certa freddezza che non le appartiene minimamente.

"Dai Clarke, è ancora presto", protesta Raven.

"Rae, veramente è un po' di tempo che non riesco a dormire bene e ho degli arretrati. Comunque, grazie di tutto ragazze è stato molto divertente".

"Aspetta, ti accompagno", dice mia sorella.

Le vedo allontanarsi fino alla porta. Si scambiano qualche frase, seguite da un abbraccio e poi la vedo sparire dietro la porta. Ed improvvisamente il vuoto nel mio petto torna a farsi pressante.

Non rimango lì ancora molto. Nonostante io sia abbastanza ubriaca, continuo a sentire questo voragine che mi logora dentro. Quasi come se Clarke, andandosene via, si fosse portata con se un pezzo della mia anima. Mi manca il suo sorriso, mi manca il suo sguardo intenso, quei suoi occhi stupendi in cui mi posso perdere, mi manca il suo viso quanto si preoccupa o mi prende in giro, mi manca il suo abbraccio, mi mancano le sue labbra sulle mie. Cristo santo è uscita si e no da dieci minuti e mi manca tutto di lei.

_Perché non lo vuoi ammettere, eh Lexa? Ti sei innamorata di lei? Anche se non volevi, Clarke è riuscita ad insinuarsi nel tuo cuore, lo avevi chiuso in cassaforte, ma lei ha trovato la combinazione e di prepotenza è entrata, facendolo rinascere e battere forte di nuovo._

Mi alzo di scatto e vado verso la porta, devo uscire da qui e schiarirmi le idee, con la speranza di far tacere tutti questi pensieri nella mia testa.

“Ehi sorellina, dove pensi di andare in quelle condizioni?”.

“Tranquilla, ho solo bisogno di aria, vado a casa a piedi. Tieni…”, rispondo lanciandole le chiavi della macchina.

Saluto tutte e quando sto per uscire Anya mi richiama.

“Aspetta…”.

“Che c’è Anya?”, le domando seccata.

“Dimmi la verità per una volta… ti sei innamorata di lei? Ami Clarke?”, la sua voce è quasi un sussurro.

“E anche se fosse An? Non me lo posso permettere, non voglio lasciarmi andare, non voglio ricaderci ancora. Io ho chiuso con l’amore. L’amore è soltanto debolezza…”.

“Sono tutte cazzate Lex e tu lo sai”, ribatte cercando di farmi ragionare, ma la ragione qui non c’entra proprio niente.

“Anya, te lo chiedo per favore, lascia perdere… ho solo bisogno di tempo, di riflettere, tutto passa me lo hai insegnato tu…”.

“Tutto tranne l’amore vero e, credimi, non sei l’unica che soffre in tutta questa situazione!”, esclama cercando di farmi reagire.

“Ora vado, non voglio più starti a sentire… ciao An”.

Affretto il passo cercando di dileguarmi, lasciando mia sorella sullo stipite della porta, mentre la sento urlare ancora contro di me.

“Scappa, scappa, tanto è quello che ti rie

sce meglio, vero Lex? Cos’è… la verità fa male?!”.

_Sì sorellona, fa troppo male._

Scendo le scale in fretta e quasi mi ammazzo per fare più veloce. Inizio a camminare per strada barcollando un po’. È incredibile come gli eventi nella tua vita si ripetano. Infatti mi ritrovo ancora una volta a vagare senza meta per le strade di New York, con un dolore sconfinato nel petto e la mente invasa dai pensieri più pesanti. Le uniche differenze sono l’alcol che ho già in corpo e la ragione del mio dolore.

Non avevo previsto di innamorarmi di Clarke, avevo archiviato la pratica amore e non doveva più succedere, ma è successo e mi rifiuto persino di ammetterlo. Non voglio ricaderci, non più. So già che farebbe troppo male. Fa male adesso figuriamoci dopo. Senza contare che non ho la minima idea di cosa lei provi per me. Prima c’era qualcosa di strano nel suo bacio, sembrava volermi dire addio sul serio, quel trasporto e quel coinvolgimento era intenso, nei nostri baci c’è sempre stata solo foga e passione, quasi irruenza, era sesso non amore. E poi c’è quel suo ex, di cui ora non ricordo il nome, quando ha pronunciato il suo nome si è illuminata, e la cosa mi ha infastidita non poco. Cazzo… e da quando sono così gelosa. _Imbecille! Ovvio, da quando ti sei innamorata di lei_.

Non so da quando sto camminando, quello che so è che l’aria fresca, mi sta facendo passare la sbornia. Normalmente ne sarei contenta, ma non stanotte. Sono ubriaca ed i miei sentimenti mi stanno letteralmente facendo impazzire, mi soffocano non dandomi respiro, figuriamoci se l’effetto delle bollicine svanisse, finirei sicuramente per deprimermi in un modo devastante.

Il destino sembra prendersi gioco di me, un passo dopo l’altro sono arrivata al locale dove tutto è iniziato. L’idea di entrare, di cercare il suo volto mi sfiora, ma poi realizzo il fatto che entrerei solo per finire di sbronzarmi quindi, senza indugiare troppo, proseguo la mia lunga passeggiata fino a casa.

Proprio quando arrivo davanti al mio palazzo comincia ad albeggiare. Mi soffermo a guardare il sole cominciare a salire nel cielo e ad illuminare ogni cosa. Ho sempre trovato l’alba uno spettacolo emozionante, romantico, da togliere il fiato. Proprio come i suoi occhi, quando ti guardano con intensità, per poi penetrarti come una lama affilata in mezzo al petto.

È quasi ironico che ogni cosa me la ricordi, qualsiasi cosa faccia, lucida o ubriaca, lei è il mio pensiero fisso. Non so davvero come fare per togliermela dalla testa, ma soprattutto dal cuore. _Cosa farò quando la rivedrò? Come mi dovrò comportare? E poi, mi parlerà ancora dopo il mio comportamento?_

La devo smettere di pensare a lei, succeda quello che succeda. Non ho voluto parlarle mesi fa, quando era necessario, ora è troppo tardi. Gli eventi ci sono scivolati tra le mani e purtroppo non solo quelli.

Dopo essermi pianta addosso ancora un po’ decido di salire nel mio appartamento, mi butto sul letto ancora vestita e quasi per magia mi addormento come un sasso, con la consapevolezza che i problemi - se così li vogliamo chiamare - sarebbe stati lì, ad aspettarmi, anche fra un paio d’ore.


	17. Capitolo 16

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Proprio quando arrivo davanti al mio palazzo comincia ad albeggiare. Mi soffermo a guardare il sole cominciare a salire nel cielo e ad illuminare ogni cosa. Ho sempre trovato l’alba uno spettacolo emozionante, romantico, da togliere il fiato. Proprio come i suoi occhi, quando ti guardano con intensità, per poi penetrarti come una lama affilata in mezzo al petto._

_È quasi ironico che ogni cosa me la ricordi, qualsiasi cosa faccia, lucida o ubriaca, lei è il mio pensiero fisso. Non so davvero come fare per togliermela dalla testa, ma soprattutto dal cuore. Cosa farò quando la rivedrò? Come mi dovrò comportare? E poi, mi parlerà ancora dopo il mio comportamento?_

_La devo smettere di pensare a lei, succeda quello che succeda. Non ho voluto parlarle mesi fa, quando era necessario, ora è troppo tardi. Gli eventi ci sono scivolati tra le mani e purtroppo non solo quelli._

_Dopo essermi pianta addosso ancora un po’ decido di salire nel mio appartamento, mi butto sul letto ancora vestita e quasi per magia mi addormento come un sasso, con la consapevolezza che i problemi - se così li vogliamo chiamare - sarebbe stati lì, ad aspettarmi, anche fra un paio d’ore._

\---

La stanchezza accumulata si è fatta sentire e, alla fine, il mio sonno di un paio d’ore è durato un’intera giornata. Naturalmente ho fatto preoccupare tutti, in primis mia sorella, visto che non ho risposto a nessuna delle sue ennemila chiamate, si è presentata a casa mia portandosi dietro le sue chiavi di scorta. Quando mi ha visto completamente dilaniata sul letto ha pensato di lasciarmi riposare, lasciandomi però un biglietto sul comodino.

_‘Lexa, ti diverti a farmi preoccupare, vero? Comunque segui il mio consiglio stacca la spina, prenditi un paio di giorni e rifletti. Hai bisogno di far chiarezza. Tranquilla, a tutto il resto ci penso io. Ti voglio bene An. PS Yoghi non sarebbe male se quando ti svegliassi dal letargo ti facessi sentire… se no Bubu chi la sente’._

Sorrido quando leggo il messaggio di Anya, da quando si è sposata con Raven ho acquisito un’altra sorella che, se è possibile, mi vuole ancora più bene. Una volta siamo andate in montagna per una vacanza, ma io ero talmente stanca che dormivo sempre, crollavo ovunque, così Rae ha cominciato a chiamarmi Yoghi e io, quasi per ripicca, ho iniziato a chiamarla Bubu. Da allora quando scherziamo o discutiamo saltano fuori questi nomignoli, che mi fanno sempre sorridere, ricordandomi dell’affetto che ci lega. E anche se con il mio comportamento da cane sciolto, a volte le faccio impazzire, non potrei essere più felice di averle nella mia vita.

Contrariamente alle aspettative di mia sorella, ho seguito il suo consiglio e, dopo averla chiamata, mi sono presa un paio di giorni per me. Mi sono rifugiata in un centro benessere, per rimettermi in sesto e devo ammettere che ha funzionato. Sono stata coccolata con massaggi, fanghi, sauna, docce emozionali, e naturalmente le piscine termali. Mi sono completamente isolata non accendendo mai il cellulare. Ovviamente, prima di farlo, ho avvisato Anya, per evitare che andasse in paranoia e denunciasse la mia scomparsa alla polizia.

La mia evasione non è durata molto, quasi una settimana, in cui però sono riuscita a non pensare. Il problema di fondo è che, quando stamattina sono tornata in azienda, mi è bastato varcare la soglia dell’ufficio, per ritrovarmi di nuovo impantanata nei pensieri. Infatti con una velocità impressionante tutti i dubbi ed i timori di rivederla sono comparsi nella mia mente, quasi soffocandomi.

 _‘Chi ben comincia è a metà dell’opera’_ , penso tra me e me.

Sono passate le nove e stranamente la postazione di Clarke è vuota. _Forse non è ancora arrivata? O forse è andata giù agli archivi?_ Sospiro frustrata per aver rinviato l’inevitabile.

Sistemo la mia ventiquattrore e sbuffo quando noto la pila di incartamenti presenti sulla mia scrivania. _Lexa, che ti aspettavi, alla fine sei mancata quasi una settimana?_

Comincio a controllare le mail e subito il panico mi assale quando leggo il numero: quasi quattrocento.

“Oh Gesù, ma che cavolo è successo in una settimana? Non mi posso proprio allontanare un attimo, che succede un cataclisma…”, sospiro frustrata.

Scorro rapidamente le mail, finché non mi imbatto in quella di Callie delle risorse umane. Quando leggo l’oggetto il mio cuore si ferma.

**‘Richiesta nuova assistente CEO Woods Corporate’.**

_No, non è possibile. Non può essersene andata, non così, non senza avermi detto neanche una parola._

Apro velocemente la mail scorrendo le righe con avidità, noto subito che non è indirizzata direttamente a me, ma è solo per conoscenza. In realtà, Callie l’ha inviata all’agenzia che si occupa di assumere collaboratori a tempo determinato.

Stampo la mail e, afferrando il foglio dal cassetto della stampante, mi alzo di scatto. A passo spedito mi dirigo verso l’ufficio di mia sorella. Senza premurarmi di bussare, entro facendo sbattere la porta, guidata da una collera ingiustificata che sta prendendo il sopravvento. Sussulta del mio ingresso irruento e privo di educazione.

“Adesso, cara sorella, MI SPIEGHI COSA CAZZO SIGNIFICA QUESTO…”, le grido lanciandole malamente il foglio sulla scrivania.

Mi guarda senza fiatare per qualche istante, quasi incredula della mia reazione sconsiderata, probabilmente non capendo bene il mio attacco di rabbia nei suoi confronti. Poi leggendo il foglio la sua espressione diventa mortificata.

“Se ne è andata Lex… si è licenziata il giorno dopo la serata a casa mia…”.

“Ah beh, scommetto che non ti sia neanche passato per  l’anticamera del cervello di dirmelo, vero An? Hai preferito farmi andare in vacanza, per pensare, mentre lei se ne era già andata”, sbotto tirando fuori tutta la mia rabbia.

"E anche se fosse così? L'ho fatto per te, perché ho pensato che avresti sofferto meno, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo", replica alzando la voce.

"Non sto soffrendo, sono solo infuriata perché nessuno me lo ha detto, né tu… né lei".

Si alza di scatto portandosi a muso duro ad un passo da me.

"Ma la vuoi piantare di mentire persino a te stessa, eh? Fatti un esame di coscienza ogni tanto, e smettila di sputare sentenze. Fai tanto la sconvolta perché sei venuta a sapere che la tua segretaria... oh scusa, mi correggo, la tua assistente si è licenziata, perché dopo tanti mesi le hai fatto chiaramente capire che non ti saresti mai innamorata di lei, quando lei è palese che ti muoia dietro. Quindi evita di rifilare la colpa a tutti tranne che a te stessa, e apri quei fottuti occhi, prima che sia troppo tardi. L'amore non è debolezza, è forza, e per conquistarlo bisogna mettersi in gioco. Nessun dolore, nessun risultato", le sue parole mi trapassano il cervello mentre le sue accuse vanno dritte al cuore.

Distolgo lo sguardo da quello di rimprovero di mia sorella, non riuscendo più a sostenerlo. La rabbia verso Anya scema completamente, così la riverso sulla vera colpevole di tutto questo casino: me stessa.

"Come fai a dire che Clarke è innamorata di me?", sospiro con un filo di voce.

"Lex, persino un cieco se ne sarebbe accorto. Fin dal  giorno in cui ha cominciato a lavorare qui, da quel vostro primo incontro imbarazzante, dopo quella folle notte, avevo nasato qualcosa. Da quel momento, i miei sospetti sono diventati certezze, notavo i vostri sguardi, le continue assenze ingiustificate e ho fatto due più due. So benissimo che facevate sesso... e non provare a negare... ma si vede che col passare del tempo è diventato qualcosa in più...".

Sospiro rendendomi conto che ogni singola parola detta da mia sorella è vera.

"Non mi guardare così sorellina, non è tutta farina del mio sacco. Raven ha l'occhio più lungo del mio. È stata sua l'idea di organizzare quella serata a casa nostra e di giocare a quello stupido gioco... solo per farvi notare l'evidenza. L'unica cosa che non poteva prevedere, quel genio di mia moglie, era la tua sbronza e il conseguente comportamento da stronza che ne è conseguito".

"Hai ragione, non c'è bisogno che infierisci An, non ci sono scuse per il mio comportamento", mormoro sentendomi fortemente a disagio.

"È vero la serata è stato un completo disastro, ma per lo meno mi ha aiutata a capire che anche Clarke ti ama...".

"E come lo hai capito?".

"Semplice, me lo ha detto lei", alle sue parole sgrano gli occhi.

"Sì, Lex, quando lo accompagnata alla porta le ho parlato...".

"E cosa vi siete dette?", le chiedo avida di dettagli.

"Innanzitutto, mi sono scusata con lei per il tuo terribile comportamento, e lei si è fatta sfuggire che ti ama anche per quello e che, nonostante mostri sempre il tuo lato duro e sembra non ti importi di niente e nessuno, sei la persona più dolce che abbia mai incontrato. Ti giuro che stavo per riderle in faccia, per la moltitudine di cavolate che ha sparato... tu, dolce? Ma quando mai... ma poi ho visto i suoi occhi lucidi e non mi sembrava il caso, così alla fine l'ho abbracciata".

Le parole di Anya mi buttano nello sconforto più totale. Ci metto un po' per emettere un fiato.

"Ho rovinato tutto, dovevo parlarle prima. Dentro di me sapevo che non era solo sesso. Ogni giorno che passavamo insieme sentivo crescere qualcosa dentro di me, quell'emozione intensa e bruciante che quasi ti toglie il fiato, ma non ho voluto assecondarla, l'ho addirittura rinnegata, perché non volevo lasciarmi andare, avevo troppa  paura di soffrire ancora... e ciò nonostante ora soffro lo stesso... ma di me non mi importa più di tanto. Quello che veramente mi interessa è che io abbia fatto soffrire Clarke, non avrei mai voluto una cosa del genere. Sono io che l'ho allontanata da me e per questo mi sento morire", sussurro con quel poco di fiato che mi è rimasto.

I miei occhi cominciano ad inumidirsi e qualche lacrima sfugge al mio controllo.

"Ok, appurato il fatto che sei stata una cogliona... e ho usato un aggettivo gentile solo perché sei mia sorella, invece di piangerti addosso, non sarebbe il caso di dirle anche a lei queste cose. Non so qualcosa del tipo: che ti sei innamorata di lei, che sei stata una vera imbecille quella sera e hai detto e fatto tutto l'opposto di quello che volevi, che vuoi stare con lei e robe simili?!".

"E se non mi volesse ascoltare? E se mi rifiutasse?".

"E da quando sei così codarda Lex?".

"Credo da quando mi sono innamorata di lei, con Costia non mi sentivo così, forse perché l'amore che provavo per lei non era così intenso come quello che provo per Clarke", confesso senza filtri, lasciandomi guidare da quel vuoto nel cuore che ha un bisogno disperato di essere colmato.

"E allora mi spieghi perché sei ancora qui a parlare con me? Cosa aspetti? Va da lei sorellina e cerca di riconquistarla. Secondo me non sarà poi così difficile come pensi", insiste Anya spronandomi ad agire.

Le sue parole mi convincono dandomi speranza.

"Grazie An", le dico abbracciandola.

"Di cosa? Di averti dato della cogliona, pure stronza ed imbecille? Quando vuoi Lex...", mi sussurra all'orecchio strappandomi un sorriso.

"Ora muovi il culo e vattene da qui. Non voglio vedere il tuo brutto muso fino a domani",

"Ti voglio bene Anya e ovviamente voglio bene anche a quel genio di mia cognata. Quando la vedi ringraziala da parte mia", le dico ormai sulla porta.

"Sì, sì, certo, anche noi te ne vogliamo disastro di una sorella. Ora sparisci!", esclama facendomi ridere.

Raggiungo la macchina e come un fulmine mi metto al volante. Devo correre a casa di Clarke, ho bisogno di vederla, di parlarle, di baciarla… ho bisogno di lei. Spero solo che non sia troppo tardi.

 


	18. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Le sue parole mi convincono dandomi speranza._

_"Grazie An", le dico abbracciandola._

_"Di cosa? Di averti dato della cogliona, pure stronza ed imbecille? Quando vuoi Lex...", mi sussurra all'orecchio strappandomi un sorriso._

_"Ora muovi il culo e vattene da qui. Non voglio vedere il tuo brutto muso fino a domani",_

_"Ti voglio bene Anya e ovviamente voglio bene anche a quel genio di mia cognata. Quando la vedi ringraziala da parte mia", le dico ormai sulla porta._

_"Sì, sì, certo, anche noi te ne vogliamo disastro di una sorella. Ora sparisci!", esclama facendomi ridere._

_Raggiungo la macchina e come un fulmine mi metto al volante. Devo correre a casa di Clarke, ho bisogno di vederla, di parlarle, di baciarla… ho bisogno di lei. Spero solo che non sia troppo tardi._

\--- 

Quando parcheggio davanti al suo palazzo vengo colta da un misto di nervoso ed eccitazione che mi fanno tremare. Sospiro, cercando di trovare tutto il mio coraggio.

Decisa a riprendere la mia vita in mano, esco dalla macchina e mi dirigo al suo portone, approfitto del fatto che sia aperto per arrivare al suo piano: il terzo.

Arrivata davanti alla sua porta e mi fermo a fissarla. Ci pensa la mia coscienza a scuotermi per farmi passare la mia paralisi temporanea.

_Lexa, ti vuoi dare una mossa? Dai, oltre gli insulti che ti sei presa da tua sorella, vuoi anche i miei? Guarda che non sono così gentile… come se non mi conoscessi. Ti spiego come si fa: alzi il braccino e poi lo posi sulla porta dando dei piccoli colpetti. Se hai paura che non ti senta puoi essere anche più incisiva, oppure sfondare la porta. L'importante e che muovi il culo, o meglio… in questo caso il braccio, e metti a posto questo casino._

Quasi pilotato dallo sproloquio della mia vocina interna, alzo il braccio e busso, prima con delicatezza, e poi con più decisione.

"Clarke, ti prego aprimi… sono Lexa. Ho bisogno di parlarti...", insisto anche con la voce.

Dopo una manciata di minuti, apparentemente eterni, la porta si apre, ma la persona con cui incrocio lo sguardo non è Clarke. Controllo la porta dell'appartamento per cercare di capire il mio errore, prima di sentire la sua voce in lontananza.

"Tesoro, chi è?", sento urlare.

"A dire il vero non lo so... ma sicuramente è per te, Clarke".

La mora davanti a me sta per rivolgermi la parola, ma fuggo via prima che possa riuscirci. Non ho sbagliato appartamento è proprio quello di Clarke. A quanto pare non ci ha messo molto a dimenticarsi di me, questo fa di me una stupida ed un’illusa. Venendo qui ero convinta di sistemare ogni cosa, ma non è stato così… non è mai stata innamorata di me e questa ne è la prova. Ho voluto credere alle parole di mia sorella, ho voluto credere che ci fosse qualcosa di reale tra di noi, ma mi sbagliavo. Delle calde lacrime cominciano a rigarmi il viso, ma non me ne curo.

Sono quasi arrivata alla macchina quando mi sento afferrare il braccio che mi obbliga a voltarmi. Quando mi giro incontro gli occhi di Clarke. La sua intensità mi fa tremare, come tutte le volte, ma questa volta posso leggerci angoscia e preoccupazione. Indossa una tuta e delle ciabatte e i capelli bagnati le stanno sgocciolando sulle spalle. È veramente una visione. Probabilmente quando ho bussato stava finendo di farsi la doccia, magari dopo aver fatto sesso con quella ragazza. _Cazzo Lexa, non hai il diritto di essere gelosa, lei è libera di fare quello che vuole, tu non sei nessuno per lei._

Con nonchalance mi pulisco il viso cercando di non far trasparire le mie emozioni.

"Lexa...", sospira dolcemente.

"Scusami Clarke, non volevo disturbarti. Avrei dovuto chiamare, prima di piombare a casa tua così", le dico cercando di essere fredda e distaccata.

"Non mi disturbi, stavo solo finendo di asciugarmi dopo la doccia", cerca di giustificarsi.

"Invece credo che io ti abbia disturbato e anche molto, ma non ti preoccupare è colpa mia, potevo chiamare...", il mio livello di gelosia e acidità aumenta a dismisura.

"Ok, come vuoi, ma visto che sei qui... perché non mi dici la ragione della tua visita?".

"Non era importante...", replico sentendomi soffocare.

Mi volto per salire in macchina, quando uno strattone al braccio mi riporta difronte a lei, ancora più vicina di prima.

"Clarke, lasciami andare!", le ordino nervosamente.

"No, voglio sapere perché sei qui? Questo me lo devi?", la sua determinazione è disarmante.

"Io non ti devo proprio niente. Adesso lasciami e torna dalla tua ragazza, sono più che sicura che non le faccia piacere che tu mi sia corsa dietro".

"Da chi?".

"Dalla bellissima mora che mi ha aperto… immagino sia la tua ragazza. Cazzo Anya! Non avrei mai dovuto darti retta, che cavolo ci faccio ancora qui!", impreco lasciandomi sfuggire qualcosa di troppo.

"Ecco brava, mi hai tolto le parole di bocca, che cazzo ci fai ancora qui? Vattene via, scappa, come fai di solito, invece di affrontare le difficoltà. Nessuno ti trattiene...", sbotta con tutta la sua rabbia, lasciandomi di colpo il braccio.

"Ma sappi che non hai capito proprio un CAZZO! E prima di sputare sentenze dovresti conoscere almeno i fatti".

"E cosa c'è da sapere, eh? Anya mi ha detto di lottare per quello che amo, per quello che voglio, a dispetto del dolore e della sofferenza, per qualche strano motivo lei era convinta che tu fossi innamorata di me, e così mi sono fatta guidare dai miei sentimenti e sono venuta qui per parlarti. Ma credo che mia sorella si sbagliasse, tu non sei affatto innamorata di me, o per lo meno hai fatto in fretta a dimenticarmi", le sputo addosso tutta la mia rabbia facendomi guidare dalla gelosia che ormai mi sta logorando.

"Come ho detto prima, NON HAI CAPITO PROPRIO UN BENEMERITO CAZZO! Non che siano affari che ti riguardino, ma la bella ragazza nel mio appartamento è Octavia la mia migliore amica, ci conosciamo dall'asilo. Si è sposata cinque anni fa con Lyncol mio cugino, tra parentesi sono stata una delle sue damigelle, e hanno una bellissima bambina che si chiama Emily, di cui sono anche la madrina. Quindi, ripeto, non hai capito niente! E ora, sparisci dalla mia vista, NON VOGLIO PIÙ VEDERTI!", mi grida sempre più forte attirando lo sguardo della gente che passa.

 

 


	19. Capitolo 18

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_"Ma sappi che non hai capito proprio un CAZZO! E prima di sputare sentenze dovresti conoscere almeno i fatti"._

_"E cosa c'è da sapere, eh? Anya mi ha detto di lottare per quello che amo, per quello che voglio, a dispetto del dolore e della sofferenza, per qualche strano motivo lei era convinta che tu fossi innamorata di me, e così mi sono fatta guidare dai miei sentimenti e sono venuta qui... per parlarti. Ma credo che mia sorella si sbagliasse, tu non sei affatto innamorata di me, o per lo meno hai fatto in fretta a dimenticarmi", le sputo addosso tutta la mia rabbia facendomi guidare dalla gelosia che ormai mi sta logorando._

_"Come ho detto prima, NON HAI CAPITO PROPRIO UN BENEMERITO CAZZO! Non che siano affari che ti riguardino, ma la bella ragazza nel mio appartamento è Octavia la mia migliore amica, ci conosciamo dall'asilo. Si è sposata cinque anni fa con Lyncol mio cugino, tra parentesi sono stata una delle sue damigelle, e hanno una bellissima bambina che si chiama Emily, di cui sono anche la madrina. Quindi, ripeto, non hai capito niente! E ora, sparisci dalla mia vista, NON VOGLIO PIÙ VEDERTI!", mi grida sempre più forte attirando lo sguardo della gente che passa._

\---

Si gira voltandomi le spalle, fa qualche passo per allontanarsi da me, ma questa volta sono io che le prendo un braccio per fermarla. _No, questa volta non ti lascio andare Clarke. Non voglio che finisca tutto tra di noi, per un banale malinteso._

"Clarke... ti prego...", sussurro cercando la forza di continuare.

"Cosa Lexa?", mi chiede con rabbia voltandosi di nuovo verso di me.

"Ho bisogno di parlarti, poi potrai mandarmi anche al diavolo se vuoi, ma ti prego ascolta quello che ho da dire...".

"Spero che sia un po' più sensato di quello che ho appena sentito...", ribatte calmando un po’ il tono.

"Andiamo su, mi sto congelando qui fuori!", esclama abbracciandosi con le braccia.

La guardo titubante pensando che su non saremmo sole. Lei sembra leggermi nel pensiero, perché subito dopo si affretta a tranquillizzare i miei dubbi.

"Se sei preoccupata per Octavia, è già andata via, doveva andare all'asilo a parlare con le insegnanti di Emily".

Le sue parole mi rilassano all'istante, e nel giro di poco siamo già nel suo appartamento.

"Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?", mi chiede ancora risentita, ma facendo comunque gli onori di casa.

"No, grazie. Sono a posto così", le rispondo facendomi cogliere dall'agitazione.

Lei si versa un bicchiere di succo di frutta, poi mi invita a sedere sul divano.

"Ti ascolto...", mi sprona a parlare.

Mi alzo di scatto come se avessi una molla sotto il sedere. Inizio a camminare avanti e indietro cercando di articolare un discorso sensato. Sento il suo sguardo seguire i miei movimenti, provocandomi un lieve senso di disagio. _Cazzo Lexa, ora o mai più!_

"Clarke... per me è molto difficile quello che sto per dirti, non sono mai stata brava con le parole, e non so davvero da dove iniziare...".

"Magari dall'inizio", mi suggerisce.

"Ecco appunto... visto la mia difficoltà, ti prego non interrompermi... per favore", si ammutolisce all'istante facendosi con un dito una x sulle labbra.

Prima di invidiare la fortuna di quel dito, che ha la possibilità di sfiorare le sue labbra, distolgo lo sguardo cercando di concentrarmi su quelle dannate parole che mi stanno complicando la vita.

"Dicevo, per me non è facile… dirti quello che devo, ma non voglio più rimandare e anche se probabilmente è troppo tardi, io ho bisogno di fartelo sapere...", tiro il fiato come se fossi in apnea e continuo.

"Innanzitutto, volevo scusarmi per come mi sono comportata con te. Sono stata una stronza, meschina ed imbecille, mia sorella a tutto il repertorio ha aggiunto anche cogliona, ma non stiamo a sottilizzare...", un timido sorriso compare sul suo volto confermando la mia tesi: sono una cogliona!

"Non lo so come sia successo, ma più passavo il tempo con te, più mi sentivo bene. All'inizio magari era solo sesso, del gran sesso, passionale eccitante, ma poi qualcosa in me è cambiato, la mia continua voglia di stare con te anche solo abbracciate si faceva più impellente, ma non osavo oltrepassare quella linea. Dopo Costia mi sono chiusa in una campana di vetro, per non soffrire, ma rinnegare quello che sentivo, anzi quello che sento per te mi sta facendo più male che altro, e credo lo stia facendo anche a te. E credimi… non avrei voluto mai e poi mai farti del male...", prendo fiato ritrovandomi di nuovo in affanno e con gli occhi lucidi.

_Coraggio Lexa, non mollare adesso..._

"Mi sono ritrovata ad essere gelosa... gelosa di te, del tempo che non passavi con me e questo mi ha fatto impazzire ancora di più. Io che non sono mai stata gelosa in vita mia, eppure, con te, lo sono diventata. Continuavo a non cogliere i segnali che il mio cuore cercava di darmi, negando l'evidenza. Credo che, a casa di mia sorella, io abbia toccato il fondo. Mi sono ubriacata solo per non affrontare i miei sentimenti per te, perché avevo paura... ma che dico? Ce l'ho ancora... ho questa paura fottuta di perderti che mi annebbia la mente e non mi fa pensare lucidamente. Clarke, la mia non vuole essere una giustificazione, voglio solo spiegarti come mi sento. Quando mi hai baciato quella sera, sapevo benissimo che mi stavi dicendo addio, ciò nonostante ero spaventata e non sono riuscita a fermarti, o a seguirti quando sei andata via. Per quanto io finga di essere forte, in realtà, non lo sono per niente. Ho bisogno di amare e di essere amata come chiunque credo, ma mi rendo conto che non è facile amarmi...", mi scontro brevemente con il suo sguardo e vedo scendere una lacrima solitaria sulla sua guancia.

"Sto divagando, quello che in realtà volevo dirti è che io… sì… io mio sono innamorata di te. Ti amo Clarke, non so da quanto, ne come sia successo, ma tu sei riuscita a colmare il vuoto che c'era nel mio cuore, riempendolo di un sentimento così intenso che credo di non averlo mai provato in vita mia. Io non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te...", sussurro con quella poca voce che mi rimane.

Continuo a fissare per terra non riuscendo ad alzare lo sguardo verso il suo. La paura mi assale quando non sento niente uscire dalla sua bocca. Qualche lacrima sfonda le barriere, che a stento mi ostino ad erigere, bagnandomi il volto. Mi giro verso la porta, pronta per allontanarmi per sempre da lei. Faccio qualche passo, quando sento le sue mani avvolgermi da dietro e stringermi al suo corpo.

"Questa volta non scappi da nessuna parte, Lexa...", mormora con il viso sulla mia schiena.

"Ora è il mio turno quello di parlare e il tuo quello di ascoltare...", sentendo quelle parole mi rilasso.

"Non vado da nessuna parte, Clarke", affermo tranquillizzandola.

Non ho proprio intenzione di scappare di nuovo Clarke, la mia paura più grande era che tu non mi avresti fermato... ma lo hai fatto. Non so cosa mi dirai, non so se vorrai stare con me, quello che so è che ti amo e adesso non ho più paura di ammetterlo.

 


	20. Capitolo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimo capitolo :(!

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_Continuo a fissare per terra non riuscendo ad alzare lo sguardo verso il suo. La paura mi assale quando non sento niente uscire dalla sua bocca. Qualche lacrima sfonda le barriere, che a stento mi ostino ad erigere, bagnandomi il volto. Mi giro verso la porta, pronta per allontanarmi per sempre da lei. Faccio qualche passo, quando sento le sue mani avvolgermi da dietro e stringermi al suo corpo._

_"Questa volta non scappi da nessuna parte, Lexa...", mormora con il viso sulla mia schiena._

_"Ora è il mio turno quello di parlare e il tuo quello di ascoltare...", sentendo quelle parole mi rilasso._

_"Non vado da nessuna parte, Clarke", affermo tranquillizzandola._

_Non ho proprio intenzione di scappare di nuovo Clarke, la mia paura più grande era che tu non fermassi... ma lo hai fatto. Non so cosa mi dirai, non so se vorrai stare con me, quello che so è che ti amo e adesso non ho più paura di ammetterlo._

\---

Mi sta ancora abbracciando stretta da dietro, le sue mani mi stringono con forza, quasi abbia paura che possa fuggire via... ma io non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte. Sento il suo corpo tremare contro la mia schiena, e subito mi accorgo che sta piangendo. In questa posizione mi sento inerme, non riesco a svicolarmi per poterla consolare. Così l'unica cosa che mi viene in mente è quella di posare le mani sulle sue.

"Lexa... ce ne hai messo di tempo", sussurra tra le lacrime.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo per accorgerti di quello che stava succedendo ad entrambe... ho pregato talmente tante volte che mi dicessi di amarmi. Perché anche io ti amo, ti amo talmente tanto che mi sembra di impazzire. Ho aspettato giorno dopo giorno, con pazienza, che tu notassi il mio cambiamento, è da più di due mesi che per me non è più solo sesso. Io ti ho permesso di toccarmi fin dentro l'anima, concedendomi completamente. Ho rispettato i tuoi silenzi, i tuoi spazi. Non mi sono mai permessa di sollevare l'argomento, perché fin dall'inizio hai sottinteso che cosa fosse la nostra relazione per te: sesso senza coinvolgimenti emotivi...", dice in affanno continuando a versare quelle lacrime troppo a lungo trattenute.

_Sentire le tue parole mi fa capire quanto il mio comportamento ti abbia fatto soffrire. Sento il tuo cuore infranto implorare di essere riparato e se potessi cancellare tutto il dolore con un colpo di spugna, ti giuro che lo farei, per lenire tutte le sofferenze che ti ho causato._

Non emetto un fiato, non sapendo cosa dire, permettendole di continuare con il suo sfogo.

"Invece per me non era così... è vero, mi ci è voluto un po' per capire cosa provassi per te, ma quando l'ho scoperto non l'ho mai rinnegato, come invece hai fatto tu... Lexa non ti sto accusando, sto solo cercando di farti capire come io mi sia sentita tutto questo tempo...", mi dice liberandomi dal suo abbraccio.

Mi volto verso di lei, i suoi occhi sono rivolti verso il basso, istintivamente le accarezzo il mento obbligandola a guardarmi. E talmente bella che mi manca il fiato.

"Lexa... non volevo forzarti in nessun modo, così non ho detto niente, fingendo che tutto fosse come prima. Mi sono tenuta per me questo sentimento che sentivo crescere giorno dopo giorno, ma quando quella sera… quella dannatissima sera… hai detto che non ti saresti mai più innamorata, mi sono sentita morire. Raven, come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, con il suo ‘obbligo’ mi ha concesso il modo per dirti addio... e, allo stesso tempo, di farti conoscere i miei sentimenti. Quello che non avevo previsto, è stata l'intensità di quel bacio, per un attimo ho pensato che il mio sentimento fosse ricambiato. Solo adesso ho la conferma che avevo ragione, e non riesco ad arrestare i battiti del mio cuore. Senti che effetto hai su di me?", mi prende la mano premendola sul petto.

I battiti frenetici del suo cuore risuonano forte contro la mia mano, riflettendo inconsciamente quelli del mio. Le prendo l'altra mano e la premo sul mio petto.

"Lo senti? Anche tu, mi fai lo stesso effetto...", sussurro sfiorando le sue labbra.

"Ti amo Clarke... e voglio far l'amore con te".

"Anche io ti amo, e anche io lo voglio... voglio amarti Lexa, come non abbiamo mai fatto e questa volta entrambe consapevoli di farlo e dell'amore che ci lega".

Questa volta è lei che mi bacia, con lentezza, assaporando le mie labbra con cura e devozione. Sento il suo sapore dolce e succoso inebriarmi i sensi. Il bacio è tenero, non c’è foga o irruenza solo tanta tenerezza. Le sue labbra sono morbide e sanno di buono, si muovono in perfetta sincronia con le mie, provocandomi brividi lungo tutta la spina dorsale. Quando sento la punta della sua lingua tracciare il contorno della mia bocca tremo. Istintivamente la schiudo dandole il permesso di entrare e approfondire il bacio togliendomi letteralmente il fiato. Le nostre lingue cominciano a giocare insieme, si intrecciano, si accarezzano, si assaporano con estrema dolcezza. Il nostro bacio sembra non finire. Mi sconvolge ogni volta che sento la sua lingua toccare la mia, mi emoziona quando le sue labbra accarezzano le mie e mi manda in estasi quando mi morde il labbro con gentilezza. Continuiamo a baciarci finché non abbiamo aria nei polmoni, ma poi siamo costrette a staccarci. Poso la mia fronte sulla sua e sospiro inebriandomi del profumo dei suoi capelli.

“Ti amo Clarke, non puoi capire quanto…”, mormoro con ancora gli occhi chiusi.

“Ti amo…”, sussurra prendendomi la mano ed intrecciando le dita.

“Vieni…”, mi invita a seguirla tirandomi verso la camera da letto.

Quando entriamo nella stanza la penombra rende l’atmosfera ancora più romantica. Mi attira fino al bordo del letto e comincia a spogliarsi, senza fretta. Afferra i lembi della felpa e lentamente comincia tirarsela su, i miei occhi corrono avidi sulla sua pelle lasciata scoperta dall’indumento, che senza indugio finisce sul pavimento. Poi tocca ai pantaloni. Afferra l’elastico della tuta e, con un movimento a dir poco sensuale, se li fa scivolare lungo le gambe fino ad arrivare ai piedi, dove se ne libera calciandoli via. Non posso fare a meno di ammirare il suo magnifico corpo, ora ricoperto solo dal suo intimo.

 


	21. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

 

**_ Dal capitolo precedente: _ **

_“Ti amo Clarke, non puoi capire quanto…”, mormoro con ancora gli occhi chiusi._

_“Ti amo…”, sussurra prendendomi la mano ed intrecciando le dita._

_“Vieni…”, mi invita a seguirla tirandomi verso la camera da letto._

_Quando entriamo nella stanza la penombra rende l’atmosfera ancora più romantica. Mi attira fino al bordo del letto e comincia a spogliarsi, senza fretta. Afferra i lembi della felpa e lentamente comincia tirarsela su, i miei occhi corrono avidi sulla sua pelle lasciata scoperta dall’indumento, che senza indugio finisce sul pavimento. Poi tocca ai pantaloni. Afferra l’elastico della tuta e, con un movimento a dir poco sensuale, se li fa scivolare lungo le gambe fino ad arrivare ai piedi, dove se ne libera calciandoli via. Non posso fare a meno di ammirare il suo magnifico corpo, ora ricoperto solo dal suo intimo._

\---

“Sei bellissima…”, sussurro quasi balbettando.

Il suo sorriso imbarazzato illumina tutta la stanza. Fa qualche passo incerto verso di me, anche se il suo sguardo, inchiodato al mio, è determinato… mi posso perdere nella sua intensità, sento le gambe molli e il cuore a mille. Non credo di aver mai provato nulla di simile, l’emozione è talmente forte da pervadermi sia il corpo che la mente. Non riesco a descriverlo a parole, so solo che questa magia tra di noi mi fa volare.

Le sue mani scivolano sul mio corpo, ancora ricoperto dai vestiti, facendomi venire i brividi. Mi esplora con gentilezza finché non arriva al bavero della giacca, lo afferra tra le dita e, lentamente, mi sfila l’indumento facendolo scivolare a terra, non distogliendo mai lo sguardo dal mio. Poi la sua attenzione va alla mia camicia, me la sfila dai pantaloni con lentezza, passando poi al setaccio di quei simpatici cerchietti che le impediscono di toccare la mia pelle. Ogni bottone viene rimosso con una cura, quasi estenuante, dalla sua asola, la sua dedizione mi fa rabbrividire. Il modo in cui mi sta spogliando è frustrante ed eccitante allo stesso tempo. Non sta lasciando nulla al caso e questo mi procura un’emozione indicibile.

Una volta aperta la camicia, la fa scivolare sulle mie spalle accarezzando la mia pelle, che si increspa al suo tocco. Mi sento inerme sotto il suo sguardo, col le dita traccia le curve del mio corpo e mi sento avvampare. Ho caldo, molto caldo, mi sento bruciare e lei mi sta solo accarezzando. Quando arriva alla cintura, la slaccia, la sfila dai passanti per poi farla cadere sul pavimento… ma il suo vero traguardo sembra essere il bottone dei miei pantaloni. I suoi occhi rimbalzano incerti nei miei, quasi volesse chiedimi il permesso di continuare… arriccio le labbra in un sorriso dandole la sicurezza necessaria per proseguire. Così sento le sue dita lavorare su di me, rimuovere il bottone dall’asola per poi proseguire il loro lavoro abbassandomi la cerniera. Prima di prendere i lembi del mio indumento le sue mani mi regalano dolci carezze sull’intimo appena scoperto. Ed è più forte di me, un gemito sfugge al mio controllo. Un sorriso furbo compare sul suo volto, la sua lenta tortura sembra avere un effetto devastante.

Fa scivolare il tessuto dei miei pantaloni sulle gambe, mentre li tira giù si mette in chinino accarezzandomi la pelle che, man a mano, viene scoperta. Il suo tocco mi fa venire la pelle d’oca e non è certo per il freddo, il mio corpo brucia a quel contatto. Arrivata ai piedi, li alzo, permettendole di rimuovere più facilmente quell’indumento diventato ormai superfluo. Quando si rialza si allontana di un passo per potermi ammirare. I suoi occhi stupendi osservano il mio corpo come a volerne catturare ogni singolo dettaglio, per non lasciare nulla al caso. La sua intensità mi fa impazzire. Il desiderio cresce come la mia voglia di lei. Il suo sguardo torna sul mio e vedo le sue pupille dilatarsi cariche di passione.

“Non ho mai visto nulla di più bello in vita mia…”, sussurra con un filo di voce.

Fa un passo in avanti prendendomi i fianchi e attirandomi verso di lei. Quando il suo corpo si scontra con il mio, sento una scarica elettrica pervadermi. L’estasi dilaga diventando incontenibile. Mi bacia con dolcezza, senza fretta, ma poi l’intensità aumenta, come la passione. Le nostre lingue si inseguono l’un l’altra facendoci gemere. Stringo il suo corpo facendola indietreggiare lentamente. Quando arriviamo ai bordi del letto, Clarke si sdraia attirandomi subito su di lei. I nostri sguardi non la smettono un attimo di fissarsi, sembrano parlarsi silenziosamente. Prendo le sue mani tra le mie intrecciando le dita e le porto sopra la sua testa, lei divarica le gambe facendomi spazio. Gemo quando sento la sua intimità contro la mia.

“Voglio sentirti amore mio…”, la sua voce è appena udibile, ma quelle parole mi fanno esplodere il cuore.

Mi rimpossesso delle sue labbra spostandomi subito dopo sul suo collo, comincio a leccare la sua pelle beandomi del suo sapore. Quando arrivo alla spallina del reggiseno la scosto facendola scivolare lungo la spalla, la lingua lascia il posto ai denti, la mordo dolcemente dove so che la fa impazzire, infatti subito dopo la sento gemere nel mio orecchio. Continuo la mia dolce tortura anche dall’altra parte, il suo corpo freme sempre di più sotto di me scatenandomi un calore nel basso ventre incontrollato. Le mie mani si staccano dalle sue andando alla ricerca del gancetto del reggiseno. La libero da quella inutile costrizione con un gesto veloce fermandomi per un attimo ad ammirare il suo seno prosperoso. Arrossisce sotto il mio sguardo carico di desiderio.

La mia bocca sembra essere attirata come una calamita dal suo corpo. Inizio a sfiorarle la pelle, leccandola con delicatezza e dedizione fino alla valle dei seni, mentre le mie mani accarezzano i suoi capezzoli già sull’attenti. La pelle si increspa al mio passaggio e quando la mia lingua lambisce il suo bottoncino cominciando a stuzzicarlo senza tregua, un ansito strozzato le muore in gola, facendomi bagnare ulteriormente.

Mi eccita da morire vederla impazzire sotto il mio tocco. Cosi continuo la mia dolce tortura dedicandomi all’altro seno. La sua mano sinistra si intrufola tra i miei capelli iniziando a premere dietro il mio collo implorando maggiore contatto. Sento i suoi occhi osservarmi pieni di lussuria, quasi volesse spronarmi a darle sempre di più. Quando afferro il capezzolo tra i denti la sento urlare di piacere. Sorrido di questa mia conquista e proseguo la mia esplorazione.

La mia lingua scivola verso il suo ventre si sofferma brevemente a giocare con il suo ombelico per poi arrivare al bordo dei suoi slip. Bacio il tessuto facendole tremare il corpo, poi afferrando i lembi del suo intimo glielo sfilo con estrema lentezza, gettandolo poi a terra senza cura. Soffio leggermente sulla sua intimità eccitata, provocandole un lamento quasi disperato. Comincio a baciarle l’interno coscia prolungando la sua sofferenza, la stuzzico, godendomi la reazione del suo corpo sotto il mio. Adoro vederla così vulnerabile, adoro vederla contorcersi dal piacere che le procuro. Adoro lei.

L'odore dell'eccitazione di Clarke mi inebria i sensi. Vederla così esposta, così bagnata, solo in attesa della mia lingua, mi manda letteralmente in estasi. Non indugio oltre, le mie labbra scivolano dove lei ne ha più bisogno. Quando sfioro, con la punta della lingua, il suo clitoride, già duro e gonfio di piacere, la sento gemere forte. Soddisfatta dal sua reazione inizio a succhiarlo con vigore, alzo lo sguardo e la vedo mordersi il labbro, cosa che mi manda letteralmente fuori di testa. La sento fremere sempre di più in preda al piacere, sento i suoi muscoli tendersi ad ogni mio bacio, and ogni mia carezza, ad ogni mio morso, ad ogni mia leccata. Scendo più in basso passando la mia lingua sulle sue pieghe bagnate. Al tatto mi sembrano vellutate, quasi di seta. Le assaporo con dedizione, scivolando lungo tutta la sua apertura facendola gemere di continuo, gustandomi il sapore dolce dei suoi umori.

Il suo corpo scalpita sotto il mio, sempre più voglioso, continuo a guardarla gioire del piacere che le sto procurando, quando si afferra un seno tra le mani e comincia a strizzarlo vogliosamente, mentre l'altra mano si intrufola, ancora una volta, tra i miei capelli per guidare il ritmo del suo amplesso. La visione mi fa gemere involontariamente, sento il fascio di nervi bagnare i miei slip in un modo quasi vergognoso. Arrivo alla sua fessura e la penetro con la lingua. Inizio ad assecondare le spinte dettate dal suo bisogno anche con il corpo. La mia intimità sfrega contro il materasso scatenandomi un piacere incontrollato proprio mentre lo sto dando a lei. Mi sento quasi egoista, ciò nonostante non riesco a smettere. Affondo dentro di lei, sempre più in profondità fino a ché la sua eccitazione esplode raggiungendo quel orgasmo tanto bramato. Continuo a rimanere in lei assecondando gli spasmi del suo corpo quando inaspettatamente raggiungo l'apice anche io.

Risalgo il suo corpo avendo un'urgenza pressante delle sue labbra sulle mie. E quando le trovo mi sento finalmente a casa.

I nostri corpi continuano a muoversi l'uno sull'altro, non ancora completamente sazi. Le sue mani accarezzano la mia schiena, cercando e trovando la chiusura del reggiseno. In un gesto veloce me lo slaccia sfilandomelo poi dalle braccia. La stessa sorte tocca anche alle mie mutandine. Ora sono completamente nuda su di lei, ed è una sensazione bellissima.

Con un colpo di reni Clarke si mette su di me, trovando conforto tra le mie gambe. La sua intimità preme contro la mia, eccitandomi all'inverosimile, le sue spinte sono dolci delicate, mentre continua a baciarmi con foga e passione. Quando mi prende un seno in bocca cominciando a leccarlo con una sfacciata sicurezza. Il piacere si impossessa di me ancora una volta.

"Clarke...", riesco solo a dire in affanno.

Mi guarda fisso negli occhi godendo della reazione che mi sta procurando.

"Ti amo Lexa...", sussurra dedicandosi poi all'altro seno.

"Ti... amo...", balbetto quando mi morde il capezzolo.

Mi afferra le mani intrecciando le dita, le porta sulla mia testa continuando a muoversi sopra di me.

"Voglio sentirti amore... voglio che veniamo insieme...", mormora con un filo di voce rubandomi un bacio.

"Clarke... anche io voglio sentirti... oddio... è bellissimo… ma cosa mi stai facendo?".

"Lexa... stiamo facendo l'amore... io mi sto donando a te e tu a me...", dice un po' in affanno.

"Ti amo Clarke...", mormoro non capendoci più niente.

Le nostre eccitazioni si mescolano procurandoci un piacere esagerato, gemiamo quasi all'unisono mentre le nostre lingue si accarezzano in un bacio voglioso. Il suo corpo continua a spingere contro i mio in modo sempre più frenetico, mi stringe più forte le mani, segno che ormai è vicina, ma io non sono da meno. Allaccio le mie gambe dietro la sua schiena esigendo più contatto tra di noi, gemo quando la sento bagnarmi ancora di più con il suo nettare. Le spinte diventano sempre più incontrollate fino a che non ci danno il colpo di grazia e il mondo esplode intorno a noi portandoci su vette altissime. Rimaniamo strette in quell'abbraccio fino a che i nostri corpi non si calmano.

Dopo un tempo che sembra a dir poco infinito catturo il suo sguardo, e tremo alla sua intensità. Annego nei suoi bellissimi occhi e quello che leggo in essi mi fa battere forte il cuore... vedo tutto il suo amore per me traboccare con delle timide lacrime che le rigano il volto.

Sorrido spazzando via con il pollice quelle gocce salate, cercando di trattenermi dal fare la stessa cosa, ma la gioia che sto provando in questo momento è talmente sconfinata, che non riesco a contenerla altrimenti. Così la imito bagnandomi il viso.

"Ti amo Lexa, non ho mai amato nessuno come amo te".

"Ed io amo te Clarke, non sapevo cosa fosse l'amore prima di incontrarti...".

Non so come hai fatto Clarke, ma sei riuscita a rammendare la voragine nel mio cuore, e per questo non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza. Grazie di avermi guarito, grazie di avermi fatto tornare ad amare, ma soprattutto grazie di amarmi Clarke.

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE AUTRICE.  
> Ebbene sì siamo arrivati alla fine anche di questa storia, chi l'avrebbe mai detto tempo fa che avrei scritto 11 storie, io no di sicuro.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che l'hanno seguita. Un abbraccio Lory


End file.
